Mariage Magique
by yuna3778
Summary: Lorsqu'Harry apprend à ses 18 ans qu'il est fiancé depuis la naissance à un certain Draco Malfoy, il tentera de rompre cette promesse de mariage mais c'est sans compter sur le fait que Draco est très séduisant et qu'il n'a pas envie de l'annuler.
1. Chapitre 1

**Mariage magique**

_Dans la nuit du 1 décembre 1980._

Ce soir là, le pays entier subissait une violente perturbation météorologique. La neige ne cessait de tomber depuis plusieurs jours, empêchant la majorité de la population de se déplacer comme elle le souhaitait. Les gens restaient cloitrés chez eux en espérant que cette tempête se calme bientôt mais, pour d'autres, ce problème était le cadet de leurs soucis.

Des pas résonnaient dans le hall d'entrée du lugubre Manoir des Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy s'impatientait et tournait à présent en rond en marmonnant de mécontentement.

Sa femme, Narcissa fit son apparition du haut des escaliers et observait l'attitude de son mari qui lui faisait étrangement penser à celle d'un fauve en cage.

Elle descendit les marches, s'approcha de celui-ci en silence et, une fois à son auteur, le stoppa en posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Lucius, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de sa femme se retourna lentement et la regarda lui sourire tendrement pour le réconforter.

- Lucius, très cher, cessez de vous tourmenter à ce point, lui dit-elle, ils n'ont que quelques minutes de retard.

L'homme, au contact de son épouse, se calma automatiquement et soupira longuement. Il prit cette main, toujours posée sur son épaule, dans la sienne et la serra pour la rassurer.

- Je m'inquiète, répondit-il, ils devraient être là depuis plus d'une demi-heure et le prêtre s'impatiente également. Ils n'auraient tout de même pas changé d'avis, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, déclara la jeune femme, n'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'il y a une tempête de neige dehors et qu'il est fort probable que cette intempérie les ait retardés. Je vous en prie, reprit-elle en le regardant avec douceur, arrêtez de faire les cent pas dans le hall, vous allez prendre froid, venez plutôt auprès du prêtre dans le salon pour les attendre. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à préparer.

Résigné mais tout de même rassuré par les paroles de son épouse, Lucius suivit cette dernière dans le salon et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil au coin du feu

- Et bien, très cher, vous vous êtes enfin décidé à venir me rejoindre plutôt que d'attendre comme un désespéré devant votre porte, lança pour plaisanter un vieil homme assis en face de Lucius.

Il était installé dans un divan identique à celui du maitre de maison et tenait fermement sur ses genoux un livre volumineux qui devait sans doute être très ancien. Il était vêtu d'habits traditionnels, comme ceux que l'on porte lors d'une cérémonie spéciale, ce qui était le cas ici.

- Ma femme a réussi à me faire entendre raison, approuva-t-il. J'espère que l'attente n'est pas trop longue pour vous, ajouta-t-il ensuite, je tiens absolument à ce que tout soit parfaitement réalisé comme il faut et votre présence est des plus importante.

- Ne vous en faite donc pas, Monsieur Malfoy, votre femme est une hôtesse possédant une conversation délicieuse qui a su me faire patienter jusqu'ici. De plus, je peux vous assurer que je tiens à réaliser cette cérémonie, même si pour cela je dois attendre toute la nuit.

Lucius fut ravi de cet aveu et l'approuva d'un signe de tête.

A cet instant, on entendit frapper à la porte et l'homme à la longue chevelure blonde se leva d'un bon et se précipita dans l'entrée alors que les coups reprirent de plus belle. Il ouvrit l'immense porte de chêne et sentit le froid hivernal lui mordre le visage.

- Potter, tu es plus qu'en retard, s'exclama-t-il.

Dehors, sur le perron, deux têtes encapuchonnées se tenaient face à lui. L'une d'elle ôta alors sa cape et un visage familier apparut.

- Je sais, et nous nous en excusons Lucius, mais nous avons eu quelques légers problèmes avec le petit avant de venir et avons fait au plus vite. Pouvons-nous entrer ? demanda James Potter à l'homme qui lui barrait sans s'en rendre compte l'entrée.

Ce dernier se déplaça pour leur laisser le passage et referma la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, son elfe de maison avait déjà entrepris de les débarrasser de leurs capes et Lucius observa attentivement le jeune couple en face de lui.

Lily et James Potter, ainsi que leur fils, Harry, emmitouflé chaudement dans une couverture que tenait sa mère contre elle, se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui. Lily s'approcha et l'étreignit amicalement d'un bras.

- Excuses nous pour ce retard Lucius et merci de nous accueillir chez toi, nous sommes ravis d'être ici, lui dit-elle.

Il ne pouvait évidemment jamais en vouloir longtemps à Lily et leur certifia donc qu'il ne leur en tenait pas rigueur et qu'ils pouvaient enfin commencer maintenant qu'ils étaient là.

Il les invita à prendre place dans le salon et lorsqu'ils eurent salués Narcissa et le prêtre, celui-ci entama alors le rituel.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous présent, nous pouvons commencer la procédure de mariage. Pour cela, je souhaiterai que les deux personnes concernées soient là.

Narcissa se leva alors et prit délicatement, dans son berceau, son fils, encore endormi, qu'elle sera dans ses bras et alla ensuite se rasseoir près de son mari qui caressa instinctivement le fin duvet blond qui recouvrait la tête de son garçon.

Le prêtre ouvrit alors son grimoire, toujours posé sur ses genoux et reprit la parole d'une voix solennelle.

- Moi, prêtre Corbel, dont la présence à été requise au Manoir Malfoy, dans cette nuit du 1 décembre 1980, annonce officiellement le début de la cérémonie de fiançailles des jeunes Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy.

A cet instant, l'atmosphère de la pièce changea et une chaleur bienfaisante envahit le salon. La magie était maintenant omniprésente et tournoyait entre chaque individu. Les deux nourrissons commençaient également à remuer contre leurs mères comme s'ils sentaient que quelque chose les concernait. Le prêtre poursuivit sans y faire attention, trop absorbé dans le rituel.

- La famille Malfoy et la famille Potter souhaitent unir leurs héritiers par les liens sacrés du mariage magique. Au terme de cette soirée, ceux-ci seront liés à jamais. Leur sang et leur magie les rattachera l'un à l'autre.

Le prêtre Corbel, fit un simple geste de tête en direction de Narcissa Malfoy qui sortit alors de nul part une fine lame qu'elle approcha ensuite de son fils. Elle lui ouvrit avec douceur la main, paume vers le haut et y fit une légère entaille. L'enfant ne broncha pas mais ouvrit tout de même les yeux lorsqu'il ressentit les picotements que la coupure diffusait sur sa peau.

La mère passa alors le couteau à Lily qui reproduisit les mêmes gestes que son amie, mais contrairement au garçon blond, le sien eu un sursaut et émit un petit cri de surprise. Ensuite les deux jeunes femmes se placèrent à genoux, sur le sol, l'une en face de l'autre et joignirent ensemble les mains blessées de leurs fils respectif.

Aussitôt, un halo, s'échappa des deux enfants. Les yeux des nourrissons se croisèrent, et ils s'observèrent un instant. Des sillions de lumière ondulaient autour d'eux et passaient sans arrêt de l'argent au doré. Comme l'avait dit le vieil homme quelques secondes avant, leur sang et leur magie se mélangeait pour former un lien entre eux, un lien unique qui ne s'effacerait jamais.

Les parents regardaient la scène avec fierté et émerveillement. Leurs familles étaient maintenant soudées l'une à l'autre.

La lumière qui entourait les garçons s'intensifia encore un long moment puis s'éteignit totalement et les deux petites mains se lâchèrent lentement. Les entailles avaient totalement disparues et on ne voyait plus, à présent, qu'une fine cicatrice ornant les paumes des petits.

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont confiés, reprit le prêtre, je déclare à présent les jeunes Draco Lucius Malfoy et Harry James Potter, unis par les liens sacrés du mariage magique qu'ils pourront officialisés à leur majorité.

Il referma alors d'un coup sec son vieux bouquin et tout redevint normal. La magie et la chaleur disparus, les deux mères s'étaient réinstallées et leurs fils paisiblement rendormis.

- Et bien, très chers parents, je vous félicite, s'exclama le vieil homme, brisant le silence par la même occasion. Comme vous le savez sans doute, Draco et Harry seront certainement plus fatigués dans les jours qui vont suivre et, étant donné le taux de magie qu'ils ont utilisés ce soir alors qu'ils sont en bas âge, c'est normal. Veillez donc à ce qu'ils se reposent comme il faut.

Les parents acquiescèrent et remercièrent le prêtre. Celui-ci prit alors congé auprès de ses hôtes, salua Lily et James et utilisa la cheminé des Malfoy ainsi que la poudre de cheminette, pour disparaitre la seconde d'après.

Lucius, James, Lily et Narcissa se retrouvèrent alors seuls pour fêter l'union de leurs familles à travers leurs fils. Les rires, les larmes, les embrassades furent présent toute la soirée et ce n'est qu'au petit matin, après une dernière accolade, que la famille Potter quitta le Manoir Malfoy avec la promesse de se revoir bientôt.

Mais cette histoire remonte à il y a très longtemps et depuis, les choses ne se sont pas exactement passées comme il fallait.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Mariage Magique**

**Ou**

**Une désastreuse nouvelle pour mon anniversaire**

**Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vraiment expliquer le contexte de mon histoire donc je me rattrape dans ce second chapitre. J'ai repris les personnages de la saga Harry Potter qui appartient à la célèbre J.K Rowling. Seulement je ne me base pas sur l'aventure des tomes même si l'univers est identique.**

**Les parents d'Harry sont toujours vivant et donc Voldemort n'existe pas (et on s'en porte pas plus mal ^^).**

**Au commencement de l'histoire, les Malfoy et les Potter s'entendent à merveille mais cette amitié va malheureusement se détériorer et les explications de cette fâcheuse situation viendront dans le chapitre suivant.**

**Pour finir, Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'ont pas fréquentés le même établissement scolaire (ça sera également expliqué).**

**Si vous avez d'autres questions je me ferai une joie d'y répondre et je vous remercie de prendre le temps de lire ma fic, en espérant qu'elle continue de vous plaire.**

**Bon chapitre.**

_Dans la matinée du 31 août 1998_

POV Harry

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Ca, c'est le bruit strident que fait mon réveil, alors que nous somme un samedi matin et que j'ai normalement la possibilité de faire la grasse matinée.

_BOUM_

Ca, c'est le bruit de mon poing qui vient d'écraser ce fichu réveil m'ayant fait perdre ma précieuse grasse matinée.

Je me retourne à contre cœur dans mon lit en me roulant le plus possible en boule dans ma couette. Je sais malheureusement que je ne parviendrai pas à me rendormir mais je n'ai pas envie de mettre ne serais-ce qu'un orteil à l'extérieur de ce cocon chaud et douillet. Seulement, j'avais oublié qu'il s'agissait d'une matinée spéciale et qu'il me serait donc impossible de flemmarder un peu.

Sans crier gare, j'entends des pas résonner dans l'escalier puis s'arrêter pile devant la porte de ma chambre qui ne tarde pas à s'ouvrir avec fracas. Je sais parfaitement qu'il s'agit de mes parents lorsque ceux-ci, dans un geste parfaitement synchronisé, soulève ma couverture, dévoilant par la même occasion mon corps à l'air frais de la pièce.

- Joyeux anniversaire, crient-ils en chœur.

- J'ai froid !

Je les entends soupirer d'agacement et la seconde d'après, mon père me secoue avec vigueur.

- Allez marmotte, sors de ton lit qu'on fête tes 18 ans comme il se doit. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir quels cadeaux t'attendent en bas ?

Sur ce, je redresse la tête et observe mon père malgré ma vue brouillée sans mes lunettes. Le bougre, il a toujours su comment s'y prendre avec moi.

- Hum, dis-je enfin pour leur affirmer que je descends les rejoindre dans une seconde.

Content d'avoir réussi son coup, je vois mon père faire un clin d'œil à ma mère qui lui répond, tout en quittant ma chambre, par un sourire complice.

Ayant, de toute évidence, perdu l'envie de me recoucher au chaud, je m'extirpe mollement de mon lit et enfile mes vêtements avant de descendre petit déjeuner avec mes parents.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais passer une agréable journée.

Fin POV

Une délicieuse odeur de bacons, d'œufs et de toasts beurrés se dégageait de la cuisine des Potter ce matin là. Lily, dont la chevelure ondoyante était rattachée en une queue de cheval, veillait à la cuisson des plats, tout en discutant avec son mari qui dressait la table en la regardant faire du coin de l'œil.

La petite pièce était déjà très chaleureuse mais, en ce jour spécial, quelques décorations avaient été rajoutées. Des petits paquets cadeaux planaient tout autour de la chaise d'Harry. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de friandises qu'on reconnaissait à l'emballage. Une banderole magique était accrochée au plafond et attendait patiemment que le jeune homme passe le seuil de la cuisine pour dévoiler son message. La table était aussi très colorée et arrangée avec goût.

Leur fils prenait un nouveau départ aujourd'hui. Dans quelques jours, il intègrerait une grande université de sorcellerie et ça serait le commencement de sa vie en tant qu'adulte. James et Lily souhaitaient que ça se passe au mieux car, il avait si vite grandit et était si sûr de lui, qu'ils craignaient et n'étaient pas préparés à le voir partir et s'éloigner pour mener sa propre vie.

Justement, en parlant du principal concerné, celui-ci fit son apparition et lorsqu'il passa la porte, une explosion retentit alors au beau milieu de la pièce. Des minuscules feux d'artifices jaillirent de la banderole qui adressait à présent comme message un _Joyeux Anniversaire Harry_, dont les lettres changeaient de couleurs toutes les dix secondes. Les petits paquets de bonbons qui depuis tantôt de contentaient de rester en apesanteur, tressautaient maintenant dans les airs et tournaient rapidement autour de la place d'Harry pour manifester leur présence.

L'effet escompté par les parents fut atteint, étant donné l'immense sourire qu'arborait leur garçon en voyant tout cela.

Il se précipita sur eux et les serra, l'un après l'autre, fortement dans ses bras en les remerciant chaleureusement. Puis il déballa ses cadeaux volants, sans quoi, les chocolats allaient devenir de la bouillie.

Lily, quant à elle, réintégra rapidement son plan de travail pour ne pas montrer son regard embué de larmes. James, l'ayant tout de même remarqué, vint enserrer sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas voyons, murmura-t-il à son oreille, il est notre fils et le restera à jamais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il grandit que nous le perdons.

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête essuya ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son mari pour le remercier de tant d'attentions.

- Harry, chéri, tu peux aller prendre le courrier pendant que je sers le petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle alors pour changer de sujet.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit-il en mâchouillant déjà un toast dégoulinant de confiture.

Le jeune homme se dirigea en trainant les pieds jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Il ramassa les enveloppes qui jonchaient le paillasson ainsi que le journal, qu'il survola rapidement. Les gros titres ne contenaient décidément jamais rien d'intéressant et il tourna rapidement les pages pour lire les résultats des matchs de Quidditch. Dans sa précipitation, une des lettres qu'il tenait dans l'autre main, glissa et tomba au sol. Il se pencha de nouveau la prit et la porta face à lui pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il reconnut immédiatement le cachet qui scellait l'enveloppe. Le M du ministère de la Magie. Il retourna la missive pour voir à qui celle-ci était adressée et y vit, inscrit avec élégance, son nom et son adresse.

Il fut d'abord surpris puis, avant même de l'ouvrir, songea qu'elle ne devait rien contenir de très important. Sans doute, étant à présent majeure, le ministère lui envoyait cette lettre pour l'informer des droits et des devoirs qu'il pouvait maintenant accomplir au sein de la communauté sorcière sans risquer d'avoir de problèmes.

Sans chercher à en savoir plus pour l'instant, il fourra le message dans la poche de son pantalon et continua à passer en revue le courrier qui lui était destiné.

Les autres enveloppes contenaient des cartes de vœux que sa famille et ses amis lui avaient adressés. Ron et la famille Weasley lui souhaitèrent un excellent anniversaire, saluèrent ses parents et joignirent au message un paquet contenant un énième pull confectionné par la mère de son ami. Hermione lui avait également envoyé un joli mot qu'elle avait sûrement pris soin de rédiger avec beaucoup d'attention. Il y eu aussi une note de son parrain, Sirius ainsi que de Remus le deuxième meilleur ami de son père et les dernières provenaient de certains de ses camarades de classe.

Il les ouvra les unes après les autres lors du repas et les lu à voix haute à ses parents. Ensuite, ceux-ci lui apportèrent ses cadeaux qu'il déballa sans ménagement.

Il explosa de joie lorsqu'il eu entre les mains un nouveau balai et un magnifique équipement de Quidditch. Son père souhaitait énormément le voir intégrer l'équipe de son université à la rentrée prochaine et il était certain que cela le motiverait d'avantage.

Sa mère, quant à elle, lui donna une splendide photo de famille, faite lors du Noël précédent ou ils avaient tous été invités chez les Weasley. L'image se mouvait et on apercevait Fred et Georges faire des oreilles de lapins derrière les têtes de Ginny et Hermione ou encore, Ron avalant goulument une immense part de gâteau à la crème. Cette photo lui rappela énormément de souvenirs et il promit à sa mère de l'emporter n'importe où avec lui.

La journée se déroula alors parfaitement.

Harry essaya évidemment son nouveau balai devant les yeux admiratif de son père qui déclara à son épouse avoir fait un excellent achat. Il dut ensuite se préparer car Remus et Sirius arrivèrent en fin de matinée et emmenèrent la famille se balader en ville pour profiter du dernier jour d'août et surtout pour offrir un cadeau à leur filleul, cadeau qui se révéla être un guide pratique pour aborder sans difficultés les jeunes sorcières…

Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent en cours de route et ils entamèrent la soirée en allant au cinéma tous ensembles. Sirius, Remus et ses parents n'étant pas habitués aux films moldu, ils laissèrent les jeunes choisir. Il s'agissait d'un de ces thrillers policier ou on apprend le dénouement qu'à la toute fin et la plupart le trouvèrent vraiment passionnant, en dehors d'Hermione qui avait encore une fois tout deviné dés le début.

Pour finir, Lily les invita tous à venir prendre une part de gâteau chez eux et Harry n'échappa donc pas au traditionnel chant d'anniversaire, ainsi qu'aux bougies qu'il du souffler alors qu'on le prenait en photo comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Le jeune homme fut content de passer un tel moment avec ses proches. Cela faisait longtemps et au moment de les quitter, il les remercia pour tout.

Ce soir là quand il monta dans sa chambre, il était épuisé, mais heureux et épanouis. Il se remémora cette journée et s'endormit avec la certitude qu'il était entouré de gens qui l'aimaient et que sa vie était telle qu'il la désirait.

_Le lendemain matin_

Lorsqu'Harry s'étira en sortant de son lit le matin suivant il était d'excellente humeur suite aux évènements de la veille.

Il avait déjà en tête de remonter sur son balai et de proposer à son père de faire une partie de Quidditch avec Remus, Sirius et les Weasley.

Il avait aussi envie de passer du temps avec sa mère, qu'il savait attristée par son départ proche.

En somme, il souhaitait de nouveau passer une journée aussi formidable que celle d'hier et il se leva donc d'un bon afin qu'elle puisse commencer.

Comme tous les matins il enfila un t-shirt, mit ses lunettes et son pantalon de la veille pour descendre manger. Mais, lorsqu'il passa son jeans il sentit que quelque chose dans sa poche formait une bosse.

Curieux, il sortit de celle-ci un morceau de papier froissé. Il le déplia du mieux qu'il pu en essayant de se rappeler quand il avait glissé cette lettre dans son pantalon.

Lorsqu'il reconnu, pour la deuxième fois, le sceau du Ministère de la Magie, il se souvint alors.

Le brun se réinstalla sur son lit et, à l'aide de son coupe papier, il forma une ouverture sur le dessus de l'enveloppe. Il sortit la missive, la déplia et la lu sans réellement y prêter attention.

_A l'attention de Monsieur Harry James Potter,_

_Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite tout d'abord un joyeux dix-huitième anniversaire et vous invite à prendre connaissance, dans une prochaine lettre, des lois à respecter en tant que sorcier majeure._

_Nous vous rappelons alors qu'il vous faudra vous présentez muni de cette lettre signée au département de législation du Ministère._

_Par la même occasion, nous désirerions recevoir confirmation de vos fiançailles au bureau matrimonial._

- Fiançailles, marmonna le brun, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien comprit ce qu'il était écrit. Il réajusta ses lunettes et relu la phrase une deuxième fois.

Cette fois-ci, pas de doute, c'était bel et bien ce mot qu'il était inscrit.

Harry ne céda pas à la panique, ou du moins essaya. Il devait s'agir d'une erreur. Une énorme boulette de la part du Ministère mais, à présent, il avait peur de poursuivre cette lettre. Il pouvait bien la jeter, ou mieux encore, la réduire en cendres et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existée mais la tentation fut trop forte et il replongea dans sa lecture.

_Nous vous rappelons, qu'ayant maintenant votre majorité, vous êtes en droit de prendre connaissance de votre contrat de mariage._

_Si vous désirez, l'approuver ou l'annuler, il est obligatoire que votre fiancé, Draco Lucius Malfoy, soit présent et y consente également. Dans le cas contraire, il vous faudra remplir, approuver et signer votre contrat._

_Sur ce, nous espérons vous voir très bientôt dans nos locaux et vous prions d'accepter nos sincères félicitations._

_Cordialement,_

_Roberta Jennings,_

_Chef du bureau matrimonial._

Après un long moment ou le silence régna dans la petite chambre, silence pendant lequel Harry enregistra dans sa tête chaque mot inscrit, sa respiration devint plus forte et saccadée.

- Impossible, souffla le garçon, j'y crois pas, c'est quoi cette blague.

Il revérifia le nom et l'adresse sur l'enveloppe, lissa convenablement le papier, comme si ce geste pouvait changer quelque chose et relu plusieurs fois la lettre en essayant d'y trouver la preuve qu'il s'agissait d'un canular.

Il ne pouvait pas être fiancé à une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas !

Mais il ne trouva rien. Ce document provenait bel et bien du Ministère de la Magie et était officiel.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa tomber la feuille au sol et se prit le visage entre les mains.

Il dormait. C'est bien simple, il était en plein cauchemar et allait se réveiller.

Pour s'en persuader, l'adolescent se pinça violement la joue, ce qui, contrairement à ce qu'il espérait, déclencha une douloureuse sensation et une rougeur sur sa peau, lui prouvant, par la même occasion qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Cette brûlure lui remit au moins les idées en place et il se leva brusquement avec la ferme intention d'aller de se pas demander des explications à ses parents.

Il ramassa la feuille au sol, se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'il descendit en vitesse et alors qu'il se rapprochait de la cuisine, il entendit sa mère chantonner en préparant le repas et le bruissement des pages qui se tournaient lorsque sont père lisait le journal.

Il su que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait changer énormément de choses et il avait peur d'en découvrir d'avantage mais il devait savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Il passa la porte et observa ses parents. Ils se retournèrent comme des automates dans sa direction et comprirent directement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il leva alors face à eux l'enveloppe et la lettre qu'elle contenait et il vit les yeux de sa mère s'agrandir d'horreur lorsqu'elle reconnu l'emblème du Ministère.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute, annonça Harry.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Mariage Magique**

**Ou **

**La vérité**

**Coucou tout le monde.**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font extrêmement plaisir et qui m'encourage à poursuivre mes chapitres le plus rapidement possible.**

**Je voudrai d'ailleurs répondre à certains de vos commentaires.**

**Marina 26****, c'est vrai que j'ai été cruelle avec Harry. Le fait d'apprendre une telle nouvelle par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre c'est plutôt choquant mais c'est exactement l'émotion que je voulais qu'il ressente.**

**Stormtrooper2****, les explications des Potter et la raison du froid entre eux et les Malfoy ne seraient tarder étant donné que tout sera révélé dans ce chapitre. Ta patience va être récompensée ^^.**

**The Ice Cat****, j'aime les phrases clichées ça me fait toujours penser aux fins importantes dans les séries ou tu veux absolument savoir ce qu'il va se passer et ou malheureusement le dénouement est reporté à l'épisode suivant et évidemment, ça se termine toujours par une phrase clichée qui laisse un sacré suspense.**

**Enfin bref, je tiens aussi à vous signaler que j'entame bientôt ma période d'examens et qu'il vous faudra donc attendre un peu car je risque de ne plus être très régulière dans mes publications. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, le déroulement de l'histoire est déjà inscrit dans ma tête et donc je reprendrai très vite.**

**En attendant je peux déjà vous dire qu'après ce chapitre, Harry se retrouvera face à Draco et que cette rencontre sera loin d'être banale.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

_- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute._

(…)

Harry n'avait pas bougé depuis cinq bonnes minutes et avait toujours le regard fixement posé sur ses parents. Sa main, qui tenait toujours la lettre du Ministère, se mit à trembler et il ne su dire si c'était de peur ou de rage.

Les yeux de sa mère ne cessaient de faire des aller retour entre lui, le morceau de parchemin et son mari qui avait à présent posé son journal sur la table et analysait la situation en silence.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre, demanda le brun d'un ton sérieux.

Il déposa brutalement le courrier sur la table et fit s'entrechoquer les couverts.

Son père baissa le regard et parcouru rapidement les quelques phrases que son fils avait lui-même lu et relu une dizaine de fois sans vouloir y croire. Lorsqu'il eu achevé et que ses soupçons furent confirmés, il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il faisait systématiquement lorsqu'il était embarrassé.

- Je savais que ce moment arriverait un jour ou l'autre, dit-il plus pour lui-même qu'à l'attention de son fils.

Il fit signe à Lily de couper le feu et de venir le rejoindre à table pour cette longue conversation qu'ils redoutaient depuis si longtemps. Le petit déjeuner attendrait, il était temps pour eux d'assumer leurs actes et d'avouer certaines choses à leur fils.

- Harry, s'il te plait, assied toi, exigea son père. Nous allons tout t'expliquer, mais je te demande de rester calme et de nous écouter jusqu'au bout.

Celui-ci, ne sachant pas s'il devait leur faire confiance, s'exécuta tout de même et s'installa face à eux. James débuta alors.

- Il y a longtemps, ta mère et moi étions très bons amis avec une famille très connue et importante dans le monde des sorciers. Il s'agissait des Malfoy, précisa-t-il.

Ce nom disait vaguement quelque chose à Harry. Il l'avait peut être déjà entraperçu dans la gazette du sorcier mais il ne s'en rappelait plus très bien.

Evidemment, il fit automatiquement le rapprochement avec la personne stipulée dans la lettre du Ministère et il se mit à craindre de plus en plus la suite de l'histoire.

- Lucius Malfoy et moi nous connaissions depuis notre plus tendre enfance étant donné que nous avons tout deux grandi dans le même milieu. Sa famille et la mienne descendent directement d'une lignée de sorciers au sang pur et s'entendaient à merveille. Enfants, nous étions donc constamment fourrés ensemble.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour chercher ses mots et Lily posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui donner le courage de continuer.

- Nous avons fait notre scolarité à Poudlard, comme toi. C'est là que j'y ai rencontré Sirius et Remus avec qui nous formions un parfait quatuor. Lucius a d'ailleurs rencontré sa femme Narcissa, grâce à ton parrain. Celle-ci, n'est autre que sa cousine. Bref, nous avons fait les quatre cents coups ensemble et nous considérions comme des frères. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré ta mère, dit-il en tenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne et en l'observant de son regard protecteur, puis nous avons achevés nos études et nous nous sommes mariés.

- Quel rapport y a-t-il avec moi, insista Harry, de plus en plus impatient et paniqué de ne pas avoir de réponses claires.

- J'y viens, répliqua James. Deux ans plus tard, ta mère et Narcissa Malfoy sont tombées presque au même moment enceinte. Ensuite, Draco puis toi êtes venu au monde et Lucius et moi avons immédiatement eu la même idée. Nous souhaitions tellement que nos familles restent liées à jamais que nous vous avons unis par le mariage magique lorsque vous n'étiez encore que des enfants, acheva-t-il enfin.

Un long silence tomba. Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter et aucun d'eux ne parla. Ce calme fut insoutenable pour James et Lily qui appréhendaient la réaction de leur fils. Celui-ci avait les yeux baissés sur la lettre du Ministère et relisaient sans cesse les mots _fiançailles, contrat, mariage, Draco Lucius Malfoy_…

Il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à croire à cette histoire, il ne pouvait pas avoir été fiancé alors qu'il n'était qu'un mioche. Ces pratiques dataient d'avant. Qui permettait encore ces choses là à notre époque ?

- Donc, ce n'est pas une blague, ajouta-t-il ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait dire d'autre.

- Non, confirma sa mère, c'est la stricte vérité.

- Et juste pour étancher ma curiosité, dit-il sur un ton sarcastique, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi il vous a fallut tout ce temps pour me l'avouer ? Vous espériez sans doute encore pouvoir me le cacher longtemps ? Dommage pour vous dans ce cas que je sois tombé sur cette lettre.

- Non, Harry, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas ce que nous voulions, lâcha Lily, essayant vainement d'apaiser son fils. Cela ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

- Et comment comptiez vous me l'annoncer alors, explosa-t-il, lorsqu'un inconnu m'aurait passé de force la bague au doigt ?

- Harry, coupa son père, calme toi et laisse nous t'expliquer. Nous avions pensez à tout Lucius et moi, nous avions décidés que, comme nous, Draco et toi vous passeriez une grande partie de votre enfance l'un avec l'autre, que vous alliez apprendre à vous connaitre en jouant ensemble et qu'au fil du temps quelque chose de fort se tisserait entre vous. Jusqu'à vos un an tout se passait bien mais il y eu une dispute entre Lucius et moi qui a tout fichu par terre.

_Flash Back_

_18 septembre 1981_

Cette nuit là, il pleuvait des cordes à Godric's Hollow. Le vent sifflait dans les arbres et les branches émirent un bruit sinistre de claquement dans l'air.

Heureusement, Lily et James se trouvaient chez eux au chaud avec leur fils et ne s'attendaient donc pas à recevoir une visite si tardive.

James fut étonné d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte et cru avoir mal entendu, mais lorsque cette personne insista une deuxième fois, il n'eut plus de doute. Il fit signe à sa femme de monter coucher le petit et alla ouvrir.

Il pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'un courageux cherchant son chemin sous cet orage mais contre toute attente, il trouva devant sa porte Lucius Malfoy en piteux état. Ce dernier avait l'air totalement ivre et était trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Lucius, s'écria-t-il en faisant entrer comme il pouvait son ami dans le hall, mais bon sang que fais-tu ici ?

- Je voulais te voir, répondit-il au brun.

Le grand blond tenait à peine sur ses jambes et ne facilita donc pas la tâche à James qui du le porter jusqu'au salon pour l'obliger ensuite à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil au coin du feu pour se réchauffer.

- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il, lui demanda James, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Et pourquoi venir me voir par ce temps ?

- J'avais besoins de te parler sur le champ. Narcissa et moi nous sommes disputés, déclara-t-il. Elle me reproche de faire passer l'avenir de nos enfants avant tout le reste et insinue que je la délaisse, que mon amitié avec toi est plus importante à mes yeux.

- Notre amitié est importante, répéta James, mais elle n'est pas ta priorité. Tu dois parler à Narcissa et lui faire comprendre que tu l'aimes même si tu souhaites ardemment le bonheur de nos fils. Essayes de passer plus de temps avec elle et d'en discuter.

Il acquiesça et James réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vu son ami dans un pareil état. Ses magnifiques cheveux, toujours impeccablement coiffés étaient emmêlés et mouillés. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et des cernes commençaient à se dessiner sous ses yeux. Il avait sincèrement l'air abattu et triste et grelotait comme un enfant.

Le brun allait se lever pour rapprocher le siège du feu lorsque la main de Lucius se referma sur son bras l'empêchant de quitter son champ de vision.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, ajouta-t-il.

James se rassit à sa place, percevant dans ce regard gris que ce qui allait suivre était plus sérieux qu'une simple querelle de couple.

- J'ai parlé à mon père il y a quelques jours et il m'incite à aborder avec toi un sujet délicat que j'espérais éviter.

L'homme tiqua en entendant cette phrase. Il savait le père de Lucius devenu totalement aigri et renfermé depuis la mort de sa femme. Le vieil homme passait son temps chez lui à lire des vieux bouquins poussiéreux et les rares fois ou son fils lui rendait visite, il prônait haut et fort que les Malfoy devaient toujours être dignes et fiers de leur patrimoine.

- Tu te souviens que nous avions décidé, après les fiançailles de Draco et Harry, qu'à notre mort nos fortunes seraient mises en commun et formeraient un seul héritage pour nos deux garçons.

- Oui bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec ton père ?

- Il est au courant de notre accord et refuse catégoriquement que la fortune des Malfoy aille à ton fils. Il dit qu'un mariage avec un sang-mêlé souillerait notre nom.

Le sang de James se glaça lorsqu'il entendit le terme employé et pendant un instant ses traits se durcirent. Il observa son ami qui à présent se tenait le visage entre les mains. Lucius savait qu'il l'avait inconsciemment blessé et il le regrettait.

- Ecoute, ton père n'apprécie pas de voir que tu prends des décisions seul sans le concerter avant, il n'aime pas se sentir inutile et…

- Et il protège ma famille, le coupa Lucius qui se redressa subitement sur son siège, il sait ce qu'il dit, défendit-il.

- Qu'insinues-tu ? Qu'il a raison, s'exclama James, que tu es d'accord avec ses propos ?

En entendant le ton monter, Lucius se releva tant bien que mal en chancelant sur ses jambes. L'alcool faisait toujours effet sur son organisme et ses muscles étaient engourdis. Il fixa son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et eu un sourire moqueur.

- Avoues qu'une union entre ta famille et la mienne serait pratique non ? Vous avez tellement à y gagner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas songé James. D'ailleurs il me semble que c'est toi qui as lancé en premier cette histoire d'héritages en commun.

- J'ai fait ça en pensant uniquement aux enfants. Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde à te soutirer de l'argent. Crois- tu sincèrement qu'après tant d'années je sois capable de faire ça, demanda-t-il en essayant de radoucir le ton de sa voix.

James s'en voulait d'avoir déclenché les hostilités en parlant du père de Lucius. C'était un sujet sensible qu'ils s'abstenaient d'aborder pour la simple et bonne raison que ça énervait considérablement son ami et, étant donné l'état dans lequel ce dernier se trouvait, c'était une réaction stupide et irréfléchie de sa part.

- Qui sait, après tout c'est peut être ta femme qui t'a donné l'idée.

- Lucius, tais-toi, tu es saoul tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

- Au contraire, j'ai les idées parfaitement claires et je pense avoir mis le doigt dessus. Alors c'est Lily n'est-ce pas ? Cette très chère Lily en veut à ma fortune.

S'il s'en prenait à sa femme et l'accusait à tort, James ne laisserait pas passer ça.

- Arrêtes toi immédiatement, retires ces paroles. Ma femme ne complote pas contre toi et ne cherche pas à te voler quoi que ce soit. Ton père t'a embrouillé l'esprit, il ne veut pas de ce mariage alors que nos familles s'entendaient si bien avant.

- Avant, reprit Lucius, c'est le mot juste. Tu sais, on dit qu'il n'y jamais de fumée sans feu et si mon père et tes parents ont coupés les ponts c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison non ? Peut être que ce vieux Potter essayait déjà de délester ma famille de ses biens et que tu reproduis à présent le même schéma.

James sentit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter et ses poings se serrer inconsciemment. Il se répéta, pour se calmer, que son ami avait bu et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, que le lendemain, après s'être reposés, ils auraient tout oublié et qu'ils n'en reparleraient plus. Mais Lucius continua et lâcha la phrase de trop qui bouleversa les certitudes de James.

- Tu sais quoi, j'annule tout, dit-il. Tout ça, cette mascarade, c'est fini !

- Qu'est-ce que tu annules ?

- L'héritage et tout ce qui va avec, s'écria-t-il. Tu n'auras pas mon argent James, ni ta femme et ton fils au sang impur.

Cette fois-ci, c'était trop. Le coup parti tout seul et envoya Lucius s'écrouler au sol.

James se tenait debout, les épaules voutées. Il haletait de colère et les jointures de ses mains devinrent blanches à force de les serrer.

- Sors de chez moi, articula-t-il calmement mais d'un ton menaçant. Sors maintenant ou c'est moi qui te mets dehors, acheva-t-il plus fermement.

Lucius se releva difficilement, tenant sa joue en main, là au le coup avait été porté. Il regarda alors une dernière fois son ami et quitta sans un mot la maison des Potter.

_Fin du Flash Back_

- A partir de ce jour, Lucius et moi n'avons plus jamais échangé une parole et je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles concernant vos fiançailles à Draco et toi.

- Mais pourtant il a dit qu'il annulerait tout, s'étonna Harry. Comment ce fait il alors que le Ministère m'ait envoyé cette lettre ?

- Je pensais également que Lucius entamerait les démarches nécessaires pour l'annulation de votre mariage et c'est pour cela que nous ne t'en avons jamais parlé ta mère et moi. Nous avions espéré que tu ne sois jamais au courant mais il faut croire que le contrat est toujours en vigueur.

- Comment faire dans ce cas, soupira le garçon.

- Comme le spécifie ce courrier, répondit sa mère en pointant du doigt une phrase bien précise sur le parchemin, si tu souhaites approuver ou annuler tes vœux il faut que Draco soit présent et le désire aussi.

Harry observa la phrase que lui désignait sa mère et la relu. Il considéra alors un instant la situation et réalisa qu'il pouvait encore tout arranger. Il fallait néanmoins que ce dénommé Draco accepte cette condition.

- Si il ne veut pas annuler, qu'est-ce que je fais à ce moment là, interrogea le jeune homme.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent d'un air embêté et finirent par avouer.

- Il faudra chercher une autre solution mais, sincèrement, nous n'en connaissons aucune autre.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Mariage Magique**

**Ou **

**Rencontre entre fiancés**

**Hello à vous tous, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous vous préparez à fêter Noël comme il se doit.**

**Je dois dire que vos reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir et c'est en quelque sorte un petit cadeau de votre part en avance ^^.**

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour ce si grand retard. J'ai eu une rude session d'examens et quelques problèmes avec la neige mais tout rentre dans l'ordre et voilà enfin le chapitre 4.**

**Flore Jade**** : J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que la rencontre entre Draco et Harry soit originale et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**mathildeD**** : Je suis ravie que la dispute entre Lucius et James t'ait plu. J'avoue que j'ai été triste de l'écrire parce que j'aimais bien ce petit lien d'amitié fraternelle entre eux mais bon, c'était obligatoire pour le bon déroulement de ma fic.**

**JTFLAM**** : Je suis contente de voir que ce 3****ème**** chapitre a suscité chez toi autant d'interrogations. Tout d'abord je ne vais pas te révéler maintenant pourquoi Lucius n'a pas annulé le contrat de mariage car je l'expliquerai dans un de mes chapitres donc patience. Ensuite, Harry souhaite résilier ce contrat mais il ne peut le faire sans l'autorisation de Draco car il y a un lien de sang et de magie entre eux qu'on ne brise pas si facilement (ça sera aussi expliqué en détail dans un chapitre). Et pour finir, je ne sais pas si l'on peut vraiment être amoureux d'une personne quand il s'agit d'un mariage arrangé et dans le cas d'Harry ça ne sera pas le cas au départ. Il n'appréciera pas Draco mais les choses peuvent changés...**

**Stormtrooper2**** : Tu as un esprit très logique ^^. Effectivement Lucius a eu des regrets et évidemment il est, comme tu l'as dit, trop fier pour venir s'excuser. Mais il y aura bien un jour ou il se retrouvera de nouveau face à son ancien ami et à ce moment là qui sait ce qu'il se passera.**

**The Ice Cat**** : Je suis contente de savoir qu'on a le même point de vue concernant les phrases clichées. Pour la photo de Lucius bourré, si j'ai le temps j'essayerai peut être de faire un dessin ^^. Et oui, c'est bien de le faire remarquer, les Potter ont déjà une fortune considérable mais même si ils sont riches le père de Lucius ne souhaite pas que l'héritage de sa famille aille à Harry. Il lui a mis des idées en tête qui, avec l'aide de l'alcool, ont causés la dispute entre lui et James.**

**Mm**** : Merci d'apprécier les premiers chapitres, voilà la suite que tu attendais.**

**Archimede**** : Effectivement voilà une des raisons pour laquelle Harry et Draco ne se connaissent pas encore. Mais leur rencontre ne serait tarder.**

**Ano Nym**** : Oui Lucius n'a pas été très sympa sur ce coup mais bon l'alcool fait souvent dire ou faire des bêtises.**

**Daelys**** : Ravie que tu aimes ma fic, c'est tout ce que je souhaite et je t'en remercie.**

**Florent**** : Le mot « formidable » dans ta review m'a été droit au cœur. Merci beaucoup ! **

**Querty**** : Je tiens tout particulièrement à m'excuser auprès de toi car il est vrai que je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les premières reviews que vous m'avez si gentiment adressés et j'ai honte de ne pas vous avoir tous remercié pour vos mots d'encouragement et d'enthousiasme. Je dois dire que ton tout premier commentaire m'a fait très plaisir et rire aussi. A travers tes mots on aurait dit que tu étais surexciter de découvrir la suite et j'ai adoré. Merci beaucoup de faire partie de mes lecteurs et j'espère que ça durera =)**

**BlackCat-Sama**** : Contente que la suite te plaise toujours autant. Voilà le chapitre que tu attendais, avec LA fameuse rencontre.**

**Konomu-imouto**** : J'ai eu un peu de mal à savoir comment j'allais écrire la réaction de Draco et même encore maintenant je fais des petits changements donc tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ça ne plaira pas à Harry.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture, bonne fêtes de fin d'année et bisous à vous tous ! **

2 Septembre 1998

Après la conversation avec ses parents, Harry avait passé la nuit précédente à réfléchir. Il n'était jamais parvenu à trouver le sommeil tellement son esprit était préoccupé par les révélations qu'il avait appris le matin même et qui lui semblaient toujours si irréelles. Il s'était tourné et retourné sans arrêt, sous sa couette, pour finir par abandonner l'idée de s'endormir vers les 2h00 du matin et avait feuilleté un magazine le reste du temps sans réellement y prêter attention.

Il repensa à cette journée ou il avait préféré éviter ses parents car, même s'ils lui avaient à présent tout dit, ils avaient trahi sa confiance et il lui faudrait du temps avant de l'oublier.

Il avait donc passé la veille à l'extérieur. Il avait marché sans but précis, trop occupé à penser à toute cette histoire, à essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais surtout à chercher une solution et un moyen d'aborder le dénommé Draco Malfoy sans que celui-ci le prenne pour un fou. Car, la lettre du Ministère ne précisait pas si ce dernier était également au courant du contrat qui les liait l'un à l'autre et s'il s'avérait que ça ne soit justement pas le cas, leur première rencontre ne se déroulerait pas de la meilleure manière qu'il soit.

Il avait tourné en rond toute l'après-midi mais la seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit était de demander directement l'adresse des Malfoy à ses parents et de se rendre sur place.

A présent, il se retrouvait comme un parfait idiot à faire le guet devant le Manoir de ces derniers. Il n'avait pas été très malin sur ce coup et n'avait pas réfléchi ensuite à la façon dont il accosterait le principal concerné, qui, si cela se trouve, n'était même pas chez lui actuellement.

Bien entendu, il suffisait simplement de sonner pour le savoir mais son père lui avait fait jurer de ne pas s'aventurer à l'intérieur du domaine pour ne pas risquer de tomber sur Lucius dont il ne pouvait prévoir les réactions.

Il était donc assis sur un banc face à l'immense bâtisse qu'il détaillait depuis bientôt une heure.

Les passants le regardaient soupirer, observer sa montre ou la maison avec un air de dépit et changer de posture toutes les trente secondes en le prenant sans aucun doute pour un cinglé.

Pour passer le temps, Harry avait essayé de compter le nombre de fenêtres - du moins celles qu'il apercevait étant donné la gigantesque allée qui bordait les alentours de la propriété et qui lui cachait une partie de la vue de celle-ci – mais il avait vite laissé tomber. A la place, il avait acheté une glace chez un marchant ambulant et était venu se réinstaller sur son banc pour engloutir sa boule framboise en cinq minutes.

Il avait alors repris son analyse de la maison en réalisant que le jeune homme qu'il s'apprêtait à rencontrer et qui vivait dans ce château devait être totalement à l'opposer de lui. N'importe quel enfant ayant grandi dans tant de luxe devait être à présent exigeant, capricieux et arrogant mais penser à ce genre de chose ne l'aidait pas vraiment, au contraire. Il fallait qu'il imagine ce Draco Malfoy comme étant un garçon charmant et altruiste qui l'aiderait aimablement à régler son problème.

Le brun passa la demi-heure suivante à tenter de s'en persuader, sans remarquer alors que quelqu'un traversait le sentier qui menait à l'imposante grille d'entrée du Manoir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle émit un grincement sonore que son regard se tourna de nouveau dans cette direction. De là où il était, il pouvait très clairement voir un jeune homme blond refermer la barrière de métal derrière lui et se diriger d'un pas décidé dans la direction opposée à la sienne.

Sans attendre, il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à suivre l'individu, dans une imitation plutôt minable de détective, tout en prenant soins de rester sur le trottoir d'en face pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait. Il improvisait et paniquait à l'idée qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la bonne personne mais il devait agir, quitte à se tromper.

Le blondinet marchait à un bon rythme en direction du centre ville et Harry du accélérer pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Seulement, l'autre avait l'air extrêmement pressé et il du rapidement traverser lorsqu'il le vit disparaitre au coin d'une rue. Il slaloma entre les voitures tout en s'excusant d'un geste de la main auprès des conducteurs et rejoignit l'angle où il avait vu tourner le garçon.

Par malheur, dans sa hâte, il percuta quelqu'un et tomba malencontreusement au sol en lâchant un juron. Il s'était cogné dans le bas du dos et sentait poindre une douleur à cet endroit précis.

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avez pas vu, dit-il en se relevant difficilement.

A cette instant il observa la personne face à lui et son regard se stoppa net quand il reconnu justement le blondinet.

Il était de taille moyenne, comme lui et il croisa donc facilement ses yeux. Harry réalisa qu'il n'en avait jamais vu de pareils. Ils étaient d'un gris foncés si surprenant. Ses cheveux clairs, presque transparents et son teint pâle comme celui d'une poupée de porcelaine les faisaient ressortir encore plus et il était difficile de ne pas se noyer dans ce regard si perçant.

Il remarqua alors que ce garçon devait avoir environs son âge. Il avait un beau visage, allongé et sans imperfections. Son nez était un peu pointu, ses lèvres étaient pleines et d'une intense couleur pourpre. Il avait de longs sils blonds qui adoucissaient la profondeur de ses prunelles orageuses et quelques mèches de ses cheveux retombaient parfaitement sur son front.

Un seul mot vint à l'esprit d'Harry lorsqu'il eu terminé son introspection : Sublime.

Il examina ensuite rapidement la tenue de son vis-à-vis. Il portait comme dessus une simple chemise noire qui tranchait avec la couleur de sa peau et lui donnait encore plus une allure angélique. Celle-ci était rentrée dans un pantalon de la même couleur qui épousait divinement la forme de ses cuisses. Elles donnaient l'impression d'être fines et musclées et Harry du résister à l'envie de les contempler encore et surtout d'imaginer le postérieur de ce magnifique inconnu moulé dans son jeans.

Il déglutit et se gifla mentalement d'avoir de telles idées en tête.

Il comprit alors qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Aucun doute, il devait bel et bien s'agir de Draco Malfoy en face de lui. Il était le portrait craché de la description que son père lui avait fait de Lucius, sauf qu'il était évidemment plus jeune.

Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour amorcer la conversation mais se fit couper l'herbe sous le pied.

- Vous me suivez n'est-ce pas, demanda le jeune homme en paraissant déjà connaitre la réponse.

- Pas vraiment, balbutia Harry, enfin pour être franc, si peut être un peu mais je ne vous veux aucun mal, rajouta-t-il précipitamment pour éviter tout malentendu.

- Dans ce cas que me voulez-vous ?

Là, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Comment exprimer en une seule phrase à un parfait inconnu, sans l'effrayer, que vous êtes son fiancé, qu'on vous a uni lorsque vous n'étiez que des enfants et que vous souhaiteriez rompre cet accord mais que pour cela il vous faut son autorisation ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement à un moyen d'aborder ce sujet en douceur il vit passer un éclair de lucidité dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

- Vous êtes Harry Potter n'est-ce pas, s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Mince alors, il était soit voyant soit très perspicace pour avoir deviné son identité alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais croisés auparavant.

- Euh…oui mais, je… comment vous…

Pour la formation d'une phrase structurée c'était plutôt raté…

- J'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt, reprit-il, vous êtes le sosie de James.

- Vous connaissez mon père, s'étonna-t-il en espérant que celui-ci ne lui ait pas encore fait de cachoteries.

- Pas directement. Je sais que mon père et le votre étaient d'anciens amis et, il y a longtemps, j'ai trouvé une photo d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et je viens seulement de faire le rapprochement avec vous. Vous vous ressemblez énormément.

- Effectivement, on nous le fait souvent remarqué, approuva Harry, se sentant tout à coup très bête et ne sachant plus quoi dire.

Il observa l'apollon en face de lui tout en cherchant ses mots. Ce gars avait une prestance et une assurance hors du commun et il perdait totalement ses moyens face à lui.

- Oh mais je suis d'une impolitesse impardonnable, je ne me suis pas présenté, à moins que vous ne sachiez déjà qui je suis, murmura-t-il en couvant le brun d'un regard espiègle plus que séduisant. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, ajouta-t-il, confirmant par la même occasion les soupçons d'Harry.

- Enchanté, je suis Harry mais ça vous le saviez déjà, renchérit ce dernier.

Aussitôt, les yeux couleur acier se rallumèrent et Draco lui souri.

- Et bien, Harry, je suppose que votre présence ici n'est pas due au hasard n'est-ce pas ? Si nous allions boire un verre pour discuter tranquillement, proposa-t-il.

Discuter tranquillement ? Excellente idée !

- Oui, pourquoi pas, approuva-t-il, je vous suis.

Ils reprirent alors leur chemin, Harry à l'arrière, préférant garder ses distances pour l'instant mais également pour vérifier si ce jeans mettait réellement tout en valeur chez le blond en face de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, pendant lesquelles ils avaient marchés dans un silence absolu, ils pénétrèrent dans un tea room qui malheureusement était un peu bondé.

La décoration était originale et chaleureuse. Sur tous les murs on retrouvait toute sorte de plaques en métal qui représentaient différentes publicités de cafés, de sucreries et évidement de thés. Il y avait un grand comptoir rempli de pâtisseries et de déserts ainsi qu'à l'arrière, plusieurs machines à café alignées les unes à côté des autres. Une délicieuse odeur se dégageait de celles-ci et embaumait l'air. Sur d'immenses étagères il y avait de grands pots transparents contenant les herbes pour le thé et dont les différents noms étaient étiquetés sur ceux-ci.

Draco avait l'air d'être un habitué car il salua un serveur, monta directement à l'étage et s'installa à une table de deux personnes près d'une des fenêtres. Harry le suivit toujours sans rechigner et prit place sur le siège en face de lui.

De là où ils étaient, ils avaient une magnifique vu sur la rue commerçante qui s'étendait en bas et qui était surpeuplée en ce jour ensoleillé.

- Ils font d'excellents thés ici, lança-t-il de but en blanc en tendant la carte de l'établissement au brun, mon préféré est le _jardin bleu_, vous devriez le goûtez.

- Hum, oui pourquoi pas, répondit Harry en observant l'interminable liste de noms que comportait cette carte, mais j'aimerai avant tout qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important, ajouta-t-il en la reposant.

Draco détourna lentement son regard de la fenêtre et posa enfin ses yeux sur le jeune homme assit à la même table que lui.

- Vous paraissez si sérieux tout à coup, de quoi s'agit-il, demanda le blond, un sourire énigmatique trônant sur ses lèvres.

Comment faisait ce garçon pour être si séduisant ? Harry ne comprenait pas d'où provenait cette drôle de sensation lorsqu'il l'observait. Il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention aux hommes, enfin pas de cette façon, mais il décelait chez celui-ci quelque chose de fascinant.

- Et bien c'est assez délicat et je ne sais pas trop comment entamer cette conversation, expliqua-t-il, je vous demande juste de m'écouter attentivement et de ne surtout pas paniquer.

Cette requête paru amuser le blond qui portait à présent toute son attention vers le brun.

- Bien, je ne vais pas m'affoler, promit-il, je suis tout ouïe alors dites moi donc ce qu'il y a de si important.

Harry avala sa salive et se lança alors dans ses explications.

- J'ai très récemment appris, par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre du Ministère, une nouvelle plutôt inattendue.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et attendit une réaction de la part de Draco mais ce dernier attendait patiemment qu'il poursuive.

- Cette nouvelle vous concerne également.

Il prit alors une grande goulée d'air et lâcha enfin le morceau.

- Il paraitrait que nous avons été liés à la naissance par nos parents. Je parle bien sûr de mariage et je vous assure que, contrairement à ce que j'ai moi-même pu penser au départ, il ne s'agit pas d'une blague de mauvais goût.

Ca y est, c'était dit.

Il respira un bon coup sentant un poids s'ôter de lui-même de ses épaules. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un tel soulagement.

Alors qu'Harry s'attendait à présent à ce que son interlocuteur ait une crise de colère, s'affole ou paraisse au moins surpris de cette nouvelle, ce fut une toute autre réaction que le blond eu, ce qui l'étonna lui.

Le sourire de Draco se fana et il soupira.

- Je m'attendais à un scoop plus amusant, murmura-t-il d'un air déçu, si ce n'est que pour cette affaire de mariage magique vous ne m'apprenez rien.

- Pardon, s'exclama Harry totalement déconcerté, vous étiez donc vous aussi au courant ? Le Ministère vous a également envoyé cette lettre ?

- Evidemment j'ai reçu la même lettre, qui était d'ailleurs très mal rédigée je trouve, mais j'étais au courant bien avant cela.

Harry supposa donc que Lucius avait été plus franc envers Draco que son père ne l'avait été avec lui et qu'il lui avait révélé ce secret il y a longtemps.

Tout compte fait c'était tant mieux. De cette façon, il n'avait pas à craindre de réaction de la part de Draco et il pourrait aborder le véritable sujet plus rapidement.

- Dans ce cas, je présume que vous êtes au courant qu'il faut l'accord de l'autre fiancé afin de rompre cette promesse.

Le blond acquiesça ce qui rassura encore plus Harry qui s'entait déjà le restant de ses problèmes s'envoler. Seulement, à cet instant, il réalisa une chose qui ne collait pas dans le tableau.

Il savait depuis longtemps…mais alors…

Il se redressa brusquement sur sa chaise et encra son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Dans ce cas, comment ce fait-il que vous n'ayez pas tenté plus tôt de mettre un terme à tout cela en prenant contact avec moi et en m'expliquant tout ?

Le sourire du blond réapparu subitement comme si la conversation reprenait une tournure divertissante.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'en avais aucunement envie, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Vous n'en aviez pas envie, répéta le brun complètement ahuris. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- C'est simple pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de rompre ce contrat, confirma Draco en prononçant distinctement chaque mot pour qu'Harry les assimile cette fois.

Cette phrase ce répercuta inlassablement dans la tête du brun qui avait justement du mal à se convaincre d'avoir bien entendu. Il inspira et expira lentement pour évacuer le stresse qui prenait possession de lui. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme car de toute évidence ce Draco Malfoy lui faisait une sacré blague.

Il tenta de sourire pour dissimuler son malaise mais ses lèvres se tordirent en une grotesque grimace peu séduisante qui, en revanche, accentua l'éternel rictus de son partenaire.

C'était sûr, d'un instant à l'autre, Draco allait éclater de rire en se vantant de l'avoir fait marcher. Il se délectait certainement de la situation en pensant qu'on pouvait plaisanter sur ce genre de sujet. Mais, au contraire, au bout de quelques interminables secondes, il continuait à l'observer en gardant son calme.

Est-ce qu'il était réellement sérieux ?

- Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi, demanda nerveusement Harry.

- Pourquoi diable ferais-je une chose pareille, rigola le blond. Quoique ça ne vous ferait pas de mal de rire un peu, vous paraissez si tendu, reprit-il.

Ok, il se payait ouvertement sa tête. Dommage…jusqu'à présent il avait un nombre incalculable de qualités dont une beauté resplendissante mais cette gueule d'ange dissimulait un véritable démon espiègle et sournois.

- Donc, reprit Harry avec sérénité, si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne comptez pas venir avec moi donner votre accord au Ministère afin que cette mascarade cesse ?

Ladite gueule d'ange eu une seconde de réflexion dont l'ultime but était de faire enrager le brun puis elle souffla pour simple réponse :

- Oui, en résumé c'est ça.

A cet instant, Harry ne su pas ce qui le retint de sauter par-dessus la table pour étrangler ce sale gosse de riche. Sûrement l'éducation exemplaire que lui avaient inculqués ses parents ou, en vérité, plutôt les personnes regardant dans leur direction et chuchotant discrètement.

Il avait été malin le blondinet en l'amenant dans un lieu si fréquenté. Il savait certainement depuis le début que leur rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard et qu'il comptait aborder le sujet du mariage. Cette invitation dans ce tea room avait donc été calculée pour ne pas qu'il fasse de scandale.

- Je suppose que vous m'avez reconnu immédiatement lorsque je vous ai bousculé, lâcha Harry.

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent encore plus et ses dents parfaitement blanches et alignées lui donnaient l'air d'un mannequin posant en couverture d'un magazine people.

- A vrai dire, je vous ai reconnu lorsque vous étiez encore devant chez moi. Au bout d'une heure j'ai commencé à avoir pitié en vous voyant patienter si longtemps sur ce banc alors je suis sorti, déclara-t-il comme si de rien était.

Là, Harry eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas crier. Il tapa férocement la table du poing et serra les mâchoires. Ce salaud l'avait fait poireauter plus d'une heure, il avait joué avec lui comme on jouerait avec un pantin et il avait le culot de se payer sa tête en refusant de l'aider avec cette foutue promesse de mariage. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

- J'exige que vous veniez avec moi au Ministère sur le champ, explosa-t-il, nous allons régler cette affaire que vous le vouliez ou non.

La salle était devenue silencieuse autour d'eux, les gens observaient en se taisant pensant peut être qu'il s'agissait d'une dispute entre amis.

- Je vous demanderai de vous rasseoir et de vous calmer, répondit simplement Draco. Je n'aime pas attirer l'attention de cette manière.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites, demanda Harry, ne prêtant pas attention à la requête et aux paroles du blond, il s'agit sans doute d'un jeu pour vous.

- Bien au contraire, je ne joue pas, tout cela est très sérieux pour moi.

Sérieux, lui ? Elle était bien bonne celle là. Harry avait vite comprit à qui il avait à faire. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'en face de lui se tenait un enfant gâté et lunatique qui, à force d'avoir été chouchouté dans un monde luxueux, était devenu en grandissant un être odieux s'amusant en ridiculisant autrui.

- Vous voulez quelque chose dans ce cas ? C'est du chantage n'est-ce pas ? J'aurai ce que je souhaiterai quand vous aurez ce que vous désirez en échange ?

- Pas le moins du monde, je désire simplement que ce contrat entre nous demeure intact.

- Mais dans quel but bon sang, s'emporta Harry.

Les personnes assises aux autres tables étaient à présent très mal à l'aise d'assister à cette dispute. Ils toussaient ou remuaient sur leurs chaises, cherchant désespérément à reprendre leurs conversations mais étant tout de même curieux de savoir la suite de cet échange.

Un des serveurs arriva à l'étage et amorça un pas dans la direction des deux jeunes hommes. Il avait l'air de connaitre Draco car il s'excusa auprès de celui-ci et lui demanda s'il y avait un souci.

- Je vous remercie Nelson, tout va pour le mieux, mon ami est juste agité mais un peu de votre _jardin bleu_ sera adoucir ses tourments n'est-ce pas, dit-il en posant un regard charmeur sur le garçon face à lui.

Le dénommé Nelson approuva d'un signe de tête et repartit aussitôt préparer la commande de son client.

- Ce qui pourrait adoucir mes tourments c'est des réponses à mes questions, grommela Harry d'un ton piquant, pas des tisanes de grand-mère.

La remarque heurta Draco qui devait réellement être un adepte du thé anglais. Il fronça ses sourcils et ses prunelles devinrent plus foncées.

- Quelle est la raison pour laquelle vous souhaitez maintenir un mariage avec une personne que vous ne connaissez même pas, reprit-il.

Le blond le regarda intensément puis, il souffla longuement pour se vider totalement l'esprit. Cette discussion commençait vraiment à l'agacer et il fallait qu'il y mette un terme une bonne fois pour toute. Il aurait le dernier mot, foi de Malfoy.

- Ecoutez, je vais faire un marcher avec vous. Si vous me laissez, faire votre connaissance, passer du temps avec vous et, qu'au final, par je ne sais quel miracle, vous venez à tomber amoureux de moi, nous nous marierons.

- Comment ça, s'écria Harry, ça va pas bien chez vous, vous êtes totalement barré ma parole.

- Si par contre je ne parviens pas à vous faire tomber sous mon charme, l'interrompit-il, je donnerai mon consentement pour annuler notre promesse de mariage.

- Vous êtes un sacré prétentieux, s'insurgea le brun, vous vous entendez parler ?

- Vous êtes d'accord oui ou non, demanda Draco à bout de patience.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Après tout il ne connaissait cet individu que depuis une demi-heure, est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement lui faire confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il ne manigançait pas quelque chose de louche à son égard ?

- Il n'y a pas anguille sous roche n'est-ce pas ? Vous me promettez de tenir parole si j'accepte ?

- Bien évidemment, certifia le blond, je vous promets qu'en mon nom, je m'engage à respecter cet aveu, dit-il d'un ton solennel.

Harry hésita encore un instant mais il fut vite rattrapé par une certitude : jamais il ne tomberait amoureux de Draco Malfoy. De ce fait, il n'avait aucun risque à accepter étant donné qu'il gagnerait.

Il tendit la main à son interlocuteur qui observa celle-ci une fraction de seconde. Sur la paume d'Harry une cicatrice jumelle à la sienne était dessinée. A cette vision, le sourire de Draco réapparu soudainement et il scella alors sa main à celle du brun.

- Marché conclu, dit-il en encrant ses yeux à ceux d'Harry.

Leurs regards restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre un long moment pendant lequel le temps paru s'arrêter. Le brun sentit des frissons remonter le long de son dos et un sentiment étrange l'étreignit : le doute.

Il se libéra alors vivement de cette poigné de mains, se leva précipitamment et quitta la table sans un regard pour le blond. En descendant il évita de justesse le serveur qui apportait leur commande. Celui-ci l'interpela mais Harry ne se retourna pas.

- Votre ami à l'ai extrêmement pressé monsieur Malfoy, s'étonna Nelson lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de Draco.

Il déposa le plateau sur la table et servit ensuite minutieusement une tasse d'un thé à l'arôme très parfumé et à la couleur étrangement bleu.

- Vous savez s'il compte revenir ?

Le blond hocha la tête pour lui confirmer que non et le garçon reprit donc son plateau et une des tasses pour ensuite redescendre.

Draco se saisit de la sienne, humant au passage l'effluve qui se dégageait des volutes de fumées et la porta lentement à ses lèvres.

Du coin de l'œil il observa par la fenêtre Harry quittant rapidement la rue commerçante. Il marchait rapidement et ne se tourna pas une seule fois en direction de l'établissement.

- Excellent, murmura-t-il alors en prenant une seconde gorgée.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Mariage Magique**

**Ou **

**Les joies de la rentrée scolaire**

**Hey everybody, avant tout je tiens à vous souhaiter une excellente année 2011 (très en retard...).**

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé un très bon réveillon.**

**Je m'excuse d'avoir tant tardée mais je manquais cruellement d'inspiration.**

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'inspi' est revenue et je devrais normalement publier prochainement les chapitres suivants.**

**philae89**** : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes toi aussi.**

**Querty**** : Je te remercie pour avoir accepté mes excuses et pour tes encouragements. Malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre ci que tu apprendras ce que Draco a en tête donc ça restera un mystère et boule de gomme (j'adore également ce type de phrases ^^) **

**Mlle Z-S**** : Je suis contente de savoir que tu apprécies ma fic et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Comme je l'ai dit à Querty, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite que vous apprendrez les intentions de Draco donc patience jusque là.**

**styvane ****: Oui je sais que mes chapitres son courts mais c'est justement pour conserver un peu de suspens vois-tu :p.**

**konomu-imouto ****: Et oui Harry est vraiment à plaindre. Draco l'a effectivement bien remonté et ça ne fait que commencer.**

**Asherit**** : Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy, ils ont toujours de la suite dans les idées.**

**stormtrooper2**** : Je vois que tu as énormément d'hypothèses sur le sujet et j'en suis ravie seulement je ne peux rien te dévoiler mais tu as beaucoup de bonnes idées !**

**mathildeD**** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, en espérant que celui-ci fera de même. Merci infiniment pour tes vœux que je te souhaite en retour.**

**jessica31000**** : Merci pour ta review et d'aimer ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir ! **

**Jeanne**** : Le fait que tu reprennes le terme sublime pour décrire mon histoire me touche beaucoup, je t'en remercie !**

**Jeel**** : Merci pour tes vœux et joyeux Noël à toi aussi en retard. Voilà la suite que tu attendais, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Archimede**** : Je me réjouie de savoir que cette rencontre entre Harry et Draco t'a plu car j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. En effet, Draco s'est vraiment montré sournois et sadique avec Harry et celui-ci a réagit comme il le souhaitait. Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question donc patience jusqu'au dénouement.**

**Princesse Serenity**** : Oh une fan de Sailor Moon ! J'adore également ce manga que je regardais tout le temps que j'étais petite. Je suis très heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs et merci pour ta review.**

**Et sans plus tarder : la suite.**

_7 Septembre 1998_

Il y a des jours ou, avant même de sortir de votre lit, vous savez au plus profond de vous-même vous vivrez une journée atroce.

Vous vous réveillez le matin et, après une longue séance d'étirements quotidiens, vous avez ce drôle de pressentiment qui survient tout à coup et qui la plupart du temps s'avère juste.

Vous ne savez ni pourquoi, ni comment mais vous le savez.

Ce matin, en s'éveillant après une longue et bonne nuit de sommeil, Harry ressentit justement ce sentiment.

En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était que la malchance frapperait aujourd'hui et qu'il serait certainement la prochaine victime.

Après tout, l'infortune s'acharnait déjà sur lui ces derniers temps alors ça ne serait pas étonnant que cela perdure.

Il resta allongé un long moment pour y réfléchir, pour se dire qu'en refermant les yeux et qu'en se rendormant il parviendrait peut être à faire disparaitre ses problèmes mais, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Aujourd'hui était une journée spéciale, aujourd'hui le brun prenait un nouveau départ important dans sa vie car il entamait ses cours dans une prestigieuse école de sorciers et cette étrange sensation ne gâcherait pas tout.

Il s'arracha donc, à contre cœur, à la chaleur bienfaisante de ses draps pour se préparer afin de ne pas arriver en retard à son premier jour mais aussi pour remplir son estomac qui, lorsqu'il était vide, faisait des bruits surprenants.

Il garda son caleçon et enfila rapidement un simple t-shirt pour rejoindre sans attendre la délicieuse odeur de pain grillé qui émanait de la cuisine.

Il descendit rapidement et lorsqu'il passa le seuil, il vit ses parents déjà attablés. Son père, comme chaque matin, était caché derrière la gazette du sorcier grande ouverte sur les nouvelles du jour et sa mère un toast à moitié entamé dans la main, était penchée par-dessus la table et essayait, tant bien que mal, de lire au dos de l'hebdomadaire la petite bande dessinée mouvante ainsi que l'horoscope.

- Tu es en train de regarder si on me prédit une bonne journée ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant avec eux.

Elle releva alors le menton vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Comment vas-tu mon grand ? Tu as l'air en forme, dit-elle d'un air joyeux. Veux-tu que je te prépare des œufs ou du lard, même les deux si tu préfères ?

Harry soupira en la voyant déjà s'agiter. Voilà qu'elle recommençait…

- Maman calmes toi, je vais juste manger des céréales, déclara-t-il en prenant le paquet devant lui et en versant les granulés enrobés de chocolat dans un grand bol.

Depuis qu'Harry avait appris la vérité concernant ses fiançailles - vérité qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à digérer étant donné que ses chers parents la lui avaient cachée - il était plus distant pour le moment avec eux et sa mère tentait désespérément de se racheter en étant trop prévenante.

- Dans ce cas, laisses moi te préparer un casse croûte pour midi, ajouta-t-elle en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise, je ne veux pas que tu meures de faim pendant la journée.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle en faisait toujours trop ce qui était agaçant. Elle était mal, ça se voyait. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que son fils lui en veuille et elle regrettait amèrement de lui avoir menti.

- Lily, laisse le donc manger ce qu'il veut bon sang, l'interrompit James tout en repliant la gazette pour ensuite la poser sur la table, je te rappelle qu'il y a des cafétérias dans les universités, qu'Harry est assez grand et qu'il ne mourra pas de faim.

Elle se renfrogna automatiquement, déçue que son propre mari ne l'aide pas un peu plus dans sa manœuvre de réconciliation et revint s'asseoir en silence pour terminer son toast.

Evidemment, elle n'était pas la seule à déplorer cette situation. James la vivait mal aussi mais le montrait moins et même Harry était triste et savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à leur faire la tête comme un enfant.

- Alors, comment se porte notre étudiant ? demanda son père en tournant à présent un regard remplit de fierté vers lui, tu es prêt pour cette rentrée ?

En temps normal, il aurait abordé le sujet du mauvais pressentiment de ce matin mais il s'était juré qu'il n'en prendrait pas compte et qu'il ne s'en inquièterait pas.

- Oui, affirma-t-il, je suis plutôt confiant, je pense que tout se passera bien.

- Je suppose que tu souhaites y aller en transplanant, reprit James, maintenant que tu as ton permis.

Effectivement, il y a trois jours, Harry s'était rendu au Ministère de la Magie avec son père pour y passer l'examen de transplanage qu'il avait réussi avec brio. Il en avait également profité pour remettre comme convenu la seconde lettre du Ministère au département de législation mais n'avait pas fait le détour demandé au bureau matrimonial vu qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de confirmer ses fiançailles.

James, qui avait souhaité s'y rendre pour peut être se renseigner sur le sujet, était revenu bredouille en affirmant à Harry qu'il trouverait une autre solution et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

En effet, lorsque leur fils était rentré de sa rencontre avec Draco, ils l'avaient trouvé totalement effondré et avaient été surpris d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Suite à cela, ils se démenaient pour réparer leur erreur et cherchaient une issue à ce problème.

- Oui, répondit Harry, il faut bien que je m'y habitue. Après tout, je ferai ce déplacement régulièrement.

- En parlant de ça, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, lui rappela sa mère en pointant du doigt l'horloge au dessus de sa tête, sinon tu risques de rater de discours d'ouverture.

Harry se retourna et vit qu'il était déjà 7h45. A trop trainer dans son lit, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure et avait effectivement pris du retard. Il se leva et avala d'un coup le restant de ses céréales ainsi que sa tasse de café et couru ensuite à l'étage pour se préparer.

Cinq minutes plus tard il fut totalement prêt. Il était douché et avait enfilé un jeans clair délavé et un t-shirt noir à courtes manches et col en V. Il avait également tenté de se coiffer mais avait vite baissé les bras face à sa chevelure indomptable. Résigné, il s'inspecta une dernière fois dans le miroir pour ensuite attraper son sac en bandoulière et redescendre dans la cuisine.

Il ne fut pas étonné de tomber sur ses parents se tenant déjà près de la porte vitrée qui menait au jardin. Ils lui souriaient simplement et avaient dans les yeux une lueur de tendresse et d'admiration. Harry s'avança vers eux et lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur il les serra contre lui pour les rassurer.

C'est vrai, l'atmosphère était un peu tendue entre eux depuis quelques jours mais ils formaient avant tout une famille qui, dans ce genre de situation, devait restée unie.

Leur étreinte dura encore de longues secondes dans le silence, puis ils se séparèrent lentement.

- A ce soir, souffla le brun avant d'ouvrir la porte coulissante pour avancer jusqu'au centre du jardin.

L'air était frais en ce début de matinée. Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient et faisaient luire les goutes d'eau de la rosée du matin sur chaque brindilles autour d'Harry. Au loin, on apercevait le soleil qui se levait et sa clarté illuminait le ciel comme dans un tableau.

Harry observa ce magnifique spectacle La journée promettait d'être magnifique, songea-t-il avant d'inspirer un grand coup pour disparaitre la seconde d'après.

L'adolescent s'était évanouit le temps d'un battement de cil et ce fut comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

James referma alors la porte vitrée et enlaça avec amour la taille de sa femme qui observait toujours l'horizon les yeux dans le vague.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, lui dit-il.

Elle pivota le regard en direction de son mari et haussa les épaules.

- Que veux-tu, répondit-elle, c'est le devoir d'une mère.

James approuva et caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme afin de l'apaiser. Il replaça avec tendresse une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et se pencha lentement vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres. Seulement, avant même de sceller leurs bouches, il reçut sans prévenir un coup de cuillère en bois sur la tête.

- Par contre, la prochaine fois que tu m'empêches de lui préparer un repas c'est toi qui seras privé de diner, répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Surpris, James resta pantois, seul dans la cuisine et se massa le crâne en pensant qu'il était follement amoureux de cette femme au tempérament de feux.

HPDM

Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans l'enceinte de l'université il se dirigea rapidement vers l'attroupement d'élèves rassemblés à l'entrée du gymnase. C'est là que devait avoir lieu le discours d'ouverture et le brun espérait retrouver Ron et Hermione dans cette foule avant que le directeur n'entame son monologue.

Par bonheur, il repéra facilement la tignasse de son meilleur ami qui dépassait parmi celles des autres étudiants. Evidemment, Hermione se tenait à ses côtés et parlait vivement au rouquin. Elle devait certainement lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait déjà sur l'école car elle pointait du doigt des enseignants en paraissant euphorique.

Harry se fraya un chemin dans la masse et, après s'être fait plusieurs fois marché sur les pieds et bousculé, il les rejoignit enfin sain et sauf.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en arrivant derrière eux.

Les deux protagonistes se retournèrent et il leur sourit.

- Enfin tu es là, le sermonna Hermione, nous nous inquiétions de ne pas te voir arriver, dit-elle.

- Tu t'inquiétais, rectifia son petit ami en saluant Harry d'un signe de tête que celui-ci lui rendit aussitôt.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir en protestant auprès du rouquin qui lui avait promit de taire cette information.

Harry les observa alors se disputer de nouveau. C'était devenu une habitude depuis la remise des diplômes l'année passée, date à laquelle Ron avait enfin eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à la belle brune qui s'était empressée d'y répondre en l'embrassant devant l'école entière.

Alors que son ami enlaçait la jeune femme par la taille en quémandant en baiser d'excuse le directeur fit son apparition sur l'estrade et s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention.

Les têtes se tournèrent alors toutes dans la même direction et le silence prit place dans la salle.

- Mes chers élèves je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans cet établissement, vous qui représentez l'avenir de la communauté sorcière, déclara-t-il. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis William Maxwell, directeur de cette école.

Le directeur Maxwell, entama alors son sempiternel discours en citant chaque point du règlement et en passant évidemment par la présentation des professeurs installés derrière lui.

Il était plutôt petit si on le comparait au professeur Dumbledore, mais moins vieux que celui-ci.

Il devait avoir dans la cinquantaine et avait un visage carré avec une légère barbe grisonnante. Il portait une longue cape d'un bleu nuit et un petit chapeau de la même couleur ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes rectangulaires.

Ce Maxwell avait l'air chaleureux mais Harry avait du mal à oublier le directeur de Poudlard qui, à ses yeux, était un sorcier exceptionnel et le resterait à jamais.

Et surtout, il ne s'éternisait jamais lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses élèves.

Comme toute l'assemblée, Harry et ses amis s'ennuyaient à mourir en espérant que le directeur achève au plus vite son interminable allocution.

Certains élèves tentaient même de sortir incognito mais furent vite dissuadé par les regards furieux de plusieurs professeurs.

Par bonheur, après encore cinq longues minutes d'attente, ils entendirent enfin les mots tant espérés.

- Je terminerais sur une touche plus gaie en vous annonçant que les sélections de Quidditch auront lieues ce vendredi à midi et que si vous tenez à y participer il faudra amener votre équipement. Sur ce, chers élèves, je vous remercie et vous souhaite une excellente rentrée.

La foule se mit à applaudir alors que le directeur suivit des enseignants quittaient le podium. Ensuite, les élèves abandonnèrent également les lieux pour se rendre enfin en cours.

Harry emboita le pas à ses amis et suivit plus précisément Ron qui était dans la même section que lui afin de devenir Aurors.

Ils prirent connaissance de leur horaire de la matinée et Hermione les quitta après avoir tendrement embrassé son rouquin préféré et promit de les retrouver pour le diner.

Les deux jeunes hommes rejoignirent alors également leur salle de classe pour commencer leur première journée d'universitaires.

HPDM

- Et alors je ne vous parle même pas de ce prof qui enseigne l'Etude des moldus, il donne réellement son cours d'une manière déplorable.

L'éternel trio quittait à présent la cafétéria de l'établissement après avoir prit un copieux repas en se racontant leur matinée. Depuis lors, la brune n'avait eu de cesse de critiquer la majorité du corps professoral et les deux garçons, dépités, perdirent tout espoir de la voir se taire un jour.

- Figure-toi que nous sommes déjà au courant, répliqua le rouquin à bout de nerf, car ça fait juste trois fois que tu nous le dis, précisa-t-il.

Les joues d'Hermione ne tardèrent pas à être colorées d'un beau rouge et elle baissa le regard vers ses pieds, gênée d'avoir l'attitude d'une vraie commère.

Pendant tout le diner elle n'avait fait que se plaindre sans même laisser la possibilité aux garçons de lui expliquer leurs cours et, malheureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

- Hum…oui, bon, bafouilla-t-elle, nous devrions aller voir nos horaires pour cette après midi, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Elle releva alors les yeux vers ses deux compagnons et ne fut pas surprise de les trouver à l'arrêt au milieu du couloir face à une vitrine.

Comme à Poudlard, celle-ci renfermait des trophées et des médailles que les joueurs de Quidditch de l'école avaient remportés.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'air d'avoir pris racine et admiraient sans retenue les souvenirs de ces succès d'antan. Comme des enfants devant un magasin de jouets, ils avaient le regard rêveur en espérant secrètement pouvoir un jour figurer parmi ces joueurs.

Hermione se rapprocha et observa quelques instants avec eux. Bien sûr, aucun des noms ou des visages photographiés ne lui disaient quoique ce soit mais elle les parcourra chacun les uns après les autres, intriguée par l'objet de tant de fascination de la part de ses amis.

Au bout d'une minute, elle enlaça lentement ses doigts à ceux de Ron et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Viens avec moi voir le planning.

Celui-ci se détacha alors lentement de sa contemplation et acquiesça. Il voulu interpeler Harry mais la brune l'en empêcha.

- Laissons-le ici le temps d'y aller. Il ne prêtera même pas attention à notre absence.

Ils s'éclipsèrent donc en silence et comme l'avait prévu Hermione, le brun ne remarqua même pas qu'ils n'étaient plus là la seconde d'après.

A présent, Harry était totalement concentré sur une vieille photo en noir et blanc représentant la première équipe de l'école à la finale du tournoi interscolaire. Les visages étaient tous rayonnants et tous les joueurs se tenaient fièrement les uns à côté des autres avec leurs vieux balais à la main. Une étiquette jaunie par le temps était posée juste en dessous et rappela la date de l'évènement ainsi que les noms des joueurs.

Il se rapprocha pour mieux voir les visages connus mais une ombre derrière lui se refléta dans la vitre et l'empêcha de détailler la photo.

- Tiens tiens, mais quelle bonne surprise, lâcha une voix enjouée derrière lui.

Harry se retourna précipitamment, se rappelant que trop bien à qui appartenait ladite voix et ne fut pas étonné de tomber nez à nez avec évidemment Draco Malfoy en personne.

Le blond se tenait fièrement devant lui arborant comme toujours son éternel sourire charmeur. Il portait une chemise blanche col mao déboutonnée jusqu'aux clavicules ainsi qu'un énième jeans toujours aussi divinement taillé trop près du corps.

Le brun dut le reconnaitre, il le trouvait extrêmement séduisant malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid en le fusillant du regard.

- Du calme mon beau, rigola le blond, si tu tiens à le savoir je suis étudiant ici, déclara-t-il fièrement en désignant ses livres de cours pour confirmer ses dires.

- QUOI !

L'exclamation d'Harry résonna dans le couloir et eu le mérite de surprendre tout le monde. Les autres élèves autour d'eux se retournèrent dans leur direction en entendant son cri perçant et se mirent à chuchoter en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver.

- Tu aimes décidément attirer l'attention, se plaignit Draco.

- Dites moi que je rêve, souffla le brun.

- J'espère bien hanter tes rêves mais là il s'agit bien de la réalité, confirma le blond. Et si tu pouvais me tutoyer ça m'arrangerait, après tout nous sommes camarade de classe maintenant.

Camarade de classe…

Aucun doute. A présent, Harry savait ce que signifiait le mauvais pressentiment de ce matin.

Le jeune homme se demandait bel et bien s'il s'agissait du hasard ou si Draco avait fait exprès de se retrouver ici.

Si c'était le cas, il devait avouer que le blond était rusé et qu'il ne serait tout compte fait pas si facile de s'en débarrasser.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il pouvait se mettre son tutoiement où il pensait il fut interpeler par Hermione qui arrivait vers lui suivie de près par Ron.

- Harry, dit-elle en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, nous venons d'aller voir notre horaire de l'après midi et nous avons cours ensemble tout les trois en Histoire de la Magie au local 402. Il serait temps d'y aller, nous allons être en retard.

Tout en disant cela elle observa son ami ainsi que le garçon face à lui et paru soudainement surprise.

- Harry, tu connais Draco, s'étonna la brune.

Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à répondre que non pour couper court à la conversation et pour fuir le blond, celui-ci le devança et prit la parole avant lui.

- En vérité, Harry et moi nous connaissons depuis longtemps mais nous nous sommes malheureusement perdus de vue alors que nous n'étions que des enfants, expliqua-t-il en soutenant le regard du brun.

- C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard, répliqua Ron.

- Effectivement, confirma Draco en se tournant lentement vers le rouquin, mon père souhaitait que je fasse ma scolarité à Durmstrang mais mes racines sont ici et j'ai donc l'intention d'achever mes études en Angleterre.

Harry fut étonné d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Il s'était demandé pourquoi Draco n'avait pas fait son apprentissage à Poudlard comme son père. Il pensait que, jusqu'à présent, un gosse de riches comme lui avait du avoir des enseignants particuliers mais, en vérité, Lucius l'avait véritablement éloigné de sa propre famille.

Dans quel but avait-il fait ça ? Était-ce pour empêcher son fils d'entrer en contact avec lui ? Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas tout simplement annulé le contrat de mariage ?

Il y avait décidemment trop de questions sans réponses et tout cela lui donnait la migraine.

- Mais, et toi Hermione, puis-je savoir d'où tu le connais ? demanda Harry.

- Draco est dans la même section que moi, déclara la jeune femme, il souhaite aussi trouvé un poste au département de la justice magique, sacrée coïncidence n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu m'en diras tant, soupira-t-il.

- Nous avons fait connaissance ce matin alors que je tournais en rond en cherchant ma classe. Il m'a gentiment proposé de m'aider en me précisant qu'il suivait la même option et qu'il devait donc se rendre au même endroit.

- C'était un plaisir de te rendre ce service, déclara Draco en lui souriant, mais je ne crois pas te connaitre, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Ron, tu es de la famille Weasley n'est-ce pas ?

- Ron Weasley, confirma le rouquin en lui serrant la main, je suis le petit ami d'Hermione, précisa-t-il d'un ton possessif afin de clarifier directement les choses.

- Ah, c'est donc toi le fameux gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'exclama-t-il.

La remarque surpris le jeune homme qui se mit à rougir en acquiesçant fièrement.

- Hermione m'a raconté tes exploits, expliqua Draco, tu comptes intégrer l'équipe de l'école ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Harry et moi devons nous rendre aux sélections ce vendredi. Vous pourriez venir y assister si vous voulez, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du blond et de sa petite amie.

- Je serai ravi de venir vous encourager, approuva Draco en se tournant à demi vers Harry tout en lui souriant une fois encore dans le but de le taquiner.

Hermione accepta également et les rappela à l'ordre en leur mentionnant qu'ils devaient se rendre en cours et qu'ils auraient le temps de parler Quidditch à la fin de celui-ci.

Ils reprirent alors ensemble leur chemin et Harry, resté à l'arrière du petit groupe, observait le rouquin débattre avec Draco sur la meilleure équipe internationale de Quidditch en se demandant ce que manigançait le blond en jouant au parfait petit gentleman avec ses amis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout les quatre dans la salle de classe ils saluèrent les autres élèves et s'installèrent rapidement à une des rangées.

Hermione fut comme d'habitude la première à s'asseoir et à sortir tout son matériel. Ron prit évidemment place à côté d'elle et Harry hérita donc fatalement de Draco comme second voisin de banc.

Il se tourna vers ce dernier et ne fut pas surpris de voir dans son regard une lueur de malice.

Harry sentit la colère bouillonner dans ses veines et se retint de lui coller définitivement son poing dans la figure, premièrement, parce qu'ils étaient en classe et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir la réputation d'un bagarreur et dernièrement parce qu'il serait tout de même dommage d'abimer un si beau visage.

- Un commentaire et je te tue, déclara-t-il simplement à l'attention du blond.

Celui-ci voulu rétorquer à son tour mais il fut interrompu par l'arriver du professeur qui demanda à tout le monde de s'asseoir.

- Mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue. Je suis le professeur Campbell et j'aurais le plaisir de vous donner le cours d'Histoire de la Magie Avancé.

Le professeur Campbell, inscrivit alors son nom au tableau, geste répété par la totalité des enseignants, et débuta alors de longues, très longues explications sur son cours et sur la matière qu'il enseignerait tout au long de l'année.

Harry avait décroché à ce moment là et n'écoutait donc pas vraiment ce que le prof racontait. A côté de lui, Ron, dont la tête reposait mollement sur son bras, s'efforçait de ne pas fermer les yeux, ce qui, au bout de quelques minutes, s'avéra inutile. A la gauche de son meilleur ami, la brune avait l'air totalement captivée par le cours et buvait littéralement les paroles de Campbell. Et, même s'il s'en fichait complètement, il observa du coin de l'œil ce que faisait son autre voisin.

Draco était occupé à griffonner sur un parchemin et au début Harry cru qu'il prenait des notes mais lorsque celui-ci pivota sa feuille dans sa direction, il y vit, inscrit d'une magnifique écriture, une simple phrase.

_Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner après les cours pour aller boire un thé ?_

Harry releva vivement les yeux vers le blond qui arborait un sourire moqueur.

Ma parole, songea le brun, il se fou de ma gueule ce petit con.

A travers ces mots, Draco s'amusait de nouveau à asticoter le brun en lui rappelant que trop bien leur première rencontre au tea room.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme, dont les nerfs étaient à vifs, prit le morceau de parchemin et le roula rageusement en boule ce qui, contrairement à ce qu'il souhaitait, accentua le rictus de Draco.

Il lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier avant de se retourner vers Campbell pour faire semblant de l'écouter jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Malheureusement, ce cours était justement d'un ennui mortel et il du redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas s'effondrer sur son banc comme son meilleur ami.

Heureusement, après avoir remplit un de ses parchemins de gribouillis, il releva la tête vers l'horloge accrochée au dessus du tableau et constata avec joie que le cours arrivait à son terme.

Il donna un petit coup de coude à Ron afin de le réveiller et alors qu'il attendait patiemment que Campbell clôture son interminable speech, celui-ci changea de ton et déclara :

- Avant de vous laissez partir, car je vois qu'il est presque temps, dit-il, je vais vous donnez votre premier travail de l'année.

La déception des élèves ne se fit pas attendre et se manifesta dans l'ensemble de la classe par un « noooooon » de mécontentement.

Sauf Hermione, qui, déjà droite comme un i sur son banc, écoutait encore plus attentivement la suite.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, poursuivit le professeur en rigolant face à la réaction de ses élèves, il ne sera pas à remettre pour tout de suite mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas vous y mettre immédiatement car il s'agit d'un travail très important.

Il se tourna alors vers le tableau et commença à y inscrire des sujets d'exposer. Hermione fut la seule à recopier ce qu'il notait alors que les autres n'attendaient qu'une chose : la sonnerie.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé, Campbell pivota de nouveau les talons pour se retrouver face à ses élèves.

- Bien, il me semble que vous êtes un nombre paire, je formerai donc des groupes de deux.

Il plaça ensuite les mains devant lui et fit apparaitre un petit bocal transparent contenant plusieurs morceaux de papiers.

- Je vais tirer au sort vos noms afin de désigner votre partenaire et une fois que cela sera fait ils s'inscriront d'eux même au tableau au dessous de votre sujet d'exposer.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il plongea sa main dans le tas de feuilles et ressortit deux petits papiers.

- Adams et Jones, premier groupe.

Comme il l'avait dit, les noms des garçons apparurent sous l'un des sujet ainsi que deux parchemins qui volèrent jusqu'à eux.

- Il s'agit des explications détaillées sur le travail que vous avez à faire ensemble, précisa le prof.

Ce dernier refit alors identiquement la même chose et, petit à petit, les binômes se formèrent.

Harry croisa les doigts pour que la chance lui vienne en aide, ne serais-ce qu'une fois lors de cette journée, afin qu'il tombe sur l'un de ses amis.

- Weasley et Granger, déclara Campbell, septième groupe.

Ok, dans ce cas, tout sauf Malfoy.

- Potter et…

Le temps qu'il mit pour déplier ce fichu papier était insoutenable pour Harry. On aurait dit qu'il allait au ralenti pour lui mettre encore plus de pressions.

- Malfoy, acheva-t-il enfin, huitième groupe.

…

D'accord… Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à cela, il était sans nul doute le sujet d'une expérience sur l'esprit humain. Un truc dans le genre : comment l'homme réagit-il après tant de mésaventures ?

Et bien l'homme à pour réaction de s'écraser lourdement la tête sur son banc et de maudire tout ce qu'il l'entoure.

Il attrapa tout de même son parchemin au vol et le déplia pour y lire le titre.

_Exposé sur la première forme de magie pure_, découvrit-il.

Il parcourra ensuite brièvement les instructions et, dix secondes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit enfin dans les couloirs comme une délivrance et les élèves se ruèrent à l'extérieur.

Harry fourra son parchemin dans son sac, rassembla ses affaires et quitta également la classe sans prêter attention aux appels de ses amis ou encore au regard déçu de Draco qui le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Mariage Magique**

**Ou**

**Dérapage incontrôlé**

**Bonjour à tous j'espère que vous vous portez bien.**

**Encore une fois (je crois que ça va devenir une habitude) je m'excuse pour ce retard.**

**J'ai eu quelques petits soucis informatiques et par chance j'ai eu la bonne idée de sauvegarder mes fichiers sur disque dur, enfin soit…**

**Missdadiner**** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne lecture.**

**MissTic971**** : Je suis contente de savoir que l'histoire te plait également. Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture à toi.**

**Ainsi qu'à vous tous, merci de me lire.**

**Voilà le chapitre 6.**

_8 Septembre 1998_

Dans la vie, certaines personnes pensent que le déroulement des choses est du au destin, que le temps est plus ou moins déjà écrit pour chacun et que nous n'avons donc pas vraiment notre mot à dire.

D'autres diront qu'il s'agit simplement du hasard et, les derniers ont pour hypothèse que le futur n'est que le reflet du passé et que les évènements qui arrivent sont le résultat des précédents, que nous sommes maitres de nos choix.

Dans un sens, c'est, selon moi, cette théorie qui est la plus logique et, si on la respecte, dans notre cas, maintenant qu'Harry et Draco sont en binôme pour un de leur travail scolaire, à votre avis, que va-t-il se produire étant donné qu'ils sont en ce moment rien qu'à deux à une des tables de la bibliothèque de l'université, qui, sois dit en passant, est quasiment déserte ?

Cette même question est justement celle qui traverse l'esprit paniqué du brun qui, en observant le blond du coin de l'œil, s'interroge sur la manière de procéder pour que ce travail s'accomplisse le plus vite possible et de la meilleure façon qu'il soit sans que ça ne dérape.

Il repensa que, jusqu'à présent, toutes ses tentatives pour repousser le blond avaient lamentablement échouées et qu'il se sentait totalement désemparé et abattu.

Toute la journée il avait cherché à l'éviter en vain car Hermione, étant tombée dans son piège, était folle de son nouvel ami et ils étaient à présent inséparables. La brune avait trouvé en Draco un égal pour ce qui est de l'intelligence et de la culture et elle avait, sans prévenir, intégré le blond à leur petit groupe.

Harry avait alors espéré que la jalousie et la possessivité de Ron prendraient de dessus et que celui-ci remettrait vite les pendules à l'heure mais il fut attristé de constater que son meilleur ami était également tombé dans le panneau.

Draco avait réussi à mettre le rouquin dans sa poche en lui donnant des astuces pour combler sa belle et en parlant évidement Quidditch.

Il avait même eu la prétention de lui promettre de l'aider à trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione (tâche qui lui était normalement attribuée).

Et il ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Ils étaient nouveaux dans cet établissement mais le nom de Draco était déjà formulé sur toutes les lèvres.

Que ce soit les enseignants ou les élèves, tout le monde parlait déjà de lui comme d'un être exceptionnel et Harry trouvait ça particulièrement agaçant car de toute évidence le blond manipulait toutes les personnes autour de lui grâce à ses foutues nobles manières, son charisme et son sourire tentateur.

De ce fait, le brun du se résoudre au fait que Draco était très fort mais il se jura tout de même qu'il ne se laisserait pas si facilement faire et qu'il luterait contre cet être machiavélique car, après tout, la cible dans l'histoire c'était lui et il n'y avait qu'à lui que Draco montrait son véritable visage de petit con arrogant.

Toute la journée, alors qu'il revêtait un masque auprès des autres, il n'avait eu de cesse de le chercher en lui lançant des piques et des blagues vaseuses et, même si Harry mourrait d'envie de le lui faire payer en lui collant une droite en pleine poire, il se contrôlait pour ne pas rentrer dans son jeu et envenimer les choses.

Le souci, c'était que là, en ce moment, il redoutait les deux heures qu'ils allaient passer ensemble à l'abri des regards dans la bibliothèque.

Ron et Hermione l'avaient abandonné à son triste sort et étaient directement partis à la fin des cours pour travailler sur leur exposé tranquillement chez le rouquin (si on peut parler de tranquillité lorsqu'on fait parti d'une famille aussi nombreuse).

Harry avait alors tenté de s'éclipser à son tour mais Draco l'avait vite rattrapé en lui rappelant qu'ils devaient aussi travailler.

Il l'avait alors trainé jusqu'ici et depuis lors Harry n'avait pas dis un seul mot contrairement au blond qui n'avait pas arrêté de piailler.

- Tu es parti si rapidement hier, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se concerter pour faire une mise au point sur la préparation de notre exposé, dit-il en posant son sac sur la table et en s'installant nonchalamment sur un des deux bancs. Tu préfères qu'on se rejoigne à chaque fois à la bibliothèque à la fin des cours ? C'est plus pratique je trouve. Et puis, c'est quand même mieux de bosser ensemble plutôt que séparément, tu ne crois pas ?

- Hum…

Le blond fut exaspéré de ce mutisme qu'il trouvait totalement puéril. Il savait qu'Harry aurait souhaité faire parti d'un autre groupe mais, étant donné que ce n'était pas le cas, il n'avait pour autant pas le droit de mettre leur travail en péril simplement parce qu'il était d'humeur revêche.

- Bien, dans ce cas par ou veux-tu commencer ? Je me déshabille tout de suite ou tu préfères attendre encore un peu ?

- Pardon ?

Harry failli tomber à la renverse de son siège et se rattrapa de justesse en fusillant du regard l'individu en face de lui.

- Détend toi c'était de l'humour. N'empêche que ça serait bien que tu m'écoutes, on avancerait plus vite.

- Ouais, tu disais ? demanda le brun en maudissant intérieurement Draco de parfait crétin.

- Je te demandais si tu savais par ou commencer ? Tu as déjà eu des cours sur ce thème ?

Harry hocha la tête négativement pour lui répondre.

- Lu des livres à ce sujet alors ?

- Non plus, répondit-il.

- Bon, dans ce cas, je vais aller me renseigner sur les ouvrages qui pourraient nous aider.

Il se leva alors sans un mot de plus et laissa le brun seul à la table pour aller demander conseil à la bibliothécaire.

Harry le suivit inconsciemment du regard et ne pu s'empêcher de constater qu'il avait vraiment une démarche élégante. On aurait dit qu'il flottait presque au dessus du sol tellement ses pas étaient souples et légers. Mais, à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas que sa manière de marcher qui était élégante. Ca façon de se tenir et de parler l'était également. Il avait une prestance et une assurance qu'on remarquait automatiquement. Il paraissait – et était – très sûr de lui à travers chacun de ses mouvements et son être tout entier semblait respirer la sympathie.

Seulement, les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses et, dans le cas de Draco, beaucoup de personnes se laissaient séduire par un démon aux airs d'angelot.

Ce ne fut évidement pas la bibliothécaire qui fit exception car elle eu un léger sursaut lorsqu'elle remarqua sa présence et durant un instant elle parut même décontenancée par ce garçon pourtant beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle.

Le blond parla lentement en plongeant son regard dans celui de la femme comme s'il cherchait à l'hypnotiser – ce qui semblait fonctionner en plus – et Harry en profita pour laisser vagabonder ses yeux sur ce corps.

Draco avait les bras posés sur le comptoir et offrait une magnifique vue de son dos et de son postérieur.

Durant un instant, Harry imagina ce que ça serait de pouvoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux, de descendre lentement vers sa nuque puis son dos en s'éternisant sur sa chute de reins et pour finir d'agripper fermement ses fesses en maintenant leurs corps collés.

A cette simple idée, il sentit son entrejambe réagir contre sa volonté et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

Il se gifla mentalement d'avoir des images pareilles en tête et revint sur terre au moment ou Draco réapparaissait avec quelques livres dans les bras.

Par chance, celui-ci ne remarqua pas son malaise et posa les ouvrages sur la table pour ensuite se réinstaller en face de lui.

- Elle m'a conseillé de commencer par ceux-ci et si nous avons besoins d'aide elle m'a dit qu'elle se ferait une joie de nous aider, sympa non ?

- Mouais, lâcha le brun en jetant un regard mauvais en direction de la femme qui admirait toujours de loin le blondinet avec un sourire niais.

Non, il n'était pas jaloux, il n'aimait pas les frotte manche, c'est tout.

Du coin de l'œil il remarqua que Draco avait alors pris le premier livre de la pile, l'avait ouvert et avait commencé sa lecture.

Harry fut surpris de le voir entamer le travail si rapidement et si assidument mais fit néanmoins de même en prenant également un des bouquins.

D'après les dires de sa meilleure amie, Draco était un élève modèle, très intelligent et sérieux.

Il se demanda si c'était l'éducation sévère de Durmstrang qui avait voulu ça ou s'il s'agissait d'une vertu familiale.

Son père n'avait jamais mentionné quoi que ce soit sur la scolarité de Lucius Malfoy et il ne savait même pas dans quoi travaillait cet homme.

Néanmoins, vu la renommée qu'il avait, Harry supposait qu'il devait être brillant tout comme l'était son fils.

Curieux, il releva de nouveau les yeux vers celui-ci et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

Il suivait du bout du doigt une ligne dans le livre tout en la recopiant rapidement sur une feuille de parchemin.

C'était surprenant mais rassurant car, si Draco était si appliqué, peut être qu'il n'aurait rien à craindre durant leurs heures de travail.

Harry fut soulagé rien qu'à cette pensée et se plongea alors également dans sa lecture sans prêter attention au sourire en coin qui s'était formé sur les lèvres de son partenaire.

Les deux heures passèrent alors rapidement dans le silence le plus total.

Ils prenaient des notes chacun de leur côté puis faisaient une pause pour s'échanger mutuellement ce qu'ils avaient trouvé d'intéressant pour ensuite replonger aussitôt dans leurs lectures.

Harry comme Draco relevait parfois les yeux vers l'autre.

Le brun était intrigué de voir que celui-ci le laissait tranquille et le blond fut étonné de voir qu'Harry n'avait pas encore décampé à toute vitesse. Ils furent soulagés tout les deux de constater qu'ils pouvaient se comporter de manière civilisé l'un avec l'autre.

Dans ces conditions, Harry songea même que leur exposé serait rapidement bouclé et qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Seulement, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant que Draco ne commette une bavure.

Alors que la fin de l'heure approchait et qu'ils terminaient leur prise de notes en refermant chacun leur livre, leurs regards se croisèrent et Draco eu un sourire sincère mais aussi terriblement séduisant pour le brun.

Harry eu du mal à déglutir et se sentit de nouveau rougir face à cet adonis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco. Je te mets mal à l'aise ?

- Pas du tout, s'énerva Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait le cas.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi rougis-tu, répliqua le blond en souriant de plus belle.

- Je ne rougis pas, s'emporta-t-il, j'ai la peau sensible…et…euh je réagis vite lorsqu'il fait chaud.

Ce prétexte était minable et contradictoire étant donné qu'il avait conservé son bronzage du mois d'août et qu'il avait la peau légèrement hâlée toute l'année. Malheureusement, sur le coup, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux.

- La salle et climatisée, précisa Draco, je doute qu'il s'agisse de la chaleur de la pièce mais plutôt de ta chaleur corporelle.

Harry eu l'envie soudaine de l'assommer avec l'énorme grimoire qu'il tenait toujours en mains car de toute évidence le Draco sournois et arrogant avait refais surface et ne s'arrêterait pas de dire des âneries maintenant qu'il était lancé.

- Tu sais quoi, reprit le blond, si tu avoues que je te plais j'accepte de rompre notre promesse de mariage.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama le brun, totalement ahuris d'entendre enfin_ les_ paroles qu'il espérait tant.

- Non, mais en échange tu auras droit à un baiser, répondit-il en se moquant de lui.

Harry soupira et sa tête s'écrasa lourdement contre la table.

Comment avait-il pu croire une seconde que Draco le libèrerait si facilement de cette fichue promesse alors qu'il éprouvait apparemment une grande satisfaction à le faire souffrir ?

- Ecoute Draco, arrête de jouer et dis moi franchement pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point ?

- Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela alors ?

- Faire quoi ?

- CA, cria-t-il. Me mettre à bout de nerfs en permanence. Jouer avec mes pieds, te foutre de moi, me piquer mes amis pour essayer de m'atteindre, me faire des avances et j'en passe ! Je ne t'ai rien fait à part exiger que tu annules cette foutue promesse et toi tu tires du plaisir à jouer ainsi avec moi.

- Je ne joue pas, je l'ai déjà dit je suis très sérieux.

- Prouve-le !

Le regard du blond changea alors subitement et une lueur s'alluma dans ses prunelles grises.

Harry regretta immédiatement ses paroles et voulu réparer son erreur en se reprenant rapidement mais Draco s'était déjà levé et avait fait le tour de la table pour être à sa hauteur.

Il s'approcha si près, trop près…

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Harry pouvait sentir le souffle du blond balayer les mèches de ses cheveux. Il releva les yeux vers lui et croisa son regard envoutant dont il ne pu se détacher. Draco l'observait avec envie, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le dévorer et c'était à la fois effrayant et terriblement excitant.

Son cœur battait plus vite et s'apprêtait sûrement à bientôt exploser. Ses mains étaient moites et des frissons lui parcouraient tout le corps.

Il avait l'impression que la pièce tournait autour d'eux, ou bien, était-il en train de perdre la tête ?

Pourquoi Draco lui faisait perdre la tête comme ça ?

Il fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit rapidement avant que les choses n'empirent.

- Ecoute Draco, je dois partir, on reprendra tout ça demain à la même heure.

Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires en évitant d'observer le blond et tenta ensuite de se relever mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en le repoussant lentement sur le banc.

Sa main était posé sur son torse et en sentant le cœur du brun s'emballer, il esquissa un sourire et ne put résister plus longtemps.

Sans prévenir, il plongea vers les lèvres tentatrices d'Harry avant que celui-ci n'émette une objection et y apposa les siennes dans un baiser tendre et chaste au départ.

Le brun réagit aussitôt et essaya de le repousser mais ses bras furent interceptés et bloqués contre son corps.

Il se débattit comme il pu mais étant dans une drôle de posture et n'ayant pas la force de rivaliser avec la poigne de Draco, il s'avoua vaincu.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, le blond accentua alors le baiser en serrant étroitement la taille d'Harry et en collant son corps au sien. Au même moment il lui arracha un gémissement étouffé ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre.

Il passa sa langue contre les lèvres charnues du brun tout en massant son dos à l'aide de sa main et écrasa de nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne.

Ses lèvres avaient un goût exquis, et il songea qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser.

Sa main remonta le long de sa colonne et vint jouer dans ses cheveux avant d'enserrer sa nuque afin de le presser encore plus intensément contre lui.

Draco eu l'impression qu'il allait s'envoler. Il se sentait si léger et si détendu collé au corps du brun.

Quelque chose les enveloppait tout les deux et les séparait du reste du monde. Il n'y avait plus de bibliothèque ou de bâtiment autour d'eux, plus d'élèves, d'amis ou de parents, plus d'obligations et de promesse de mariage. Ils étaient en dehors de tout ça.

Et, Draco aurait aimé que ce moment dure à jamais mais leurs lèvres furent soudées encore de longues secondes avant de finirent pas se détacher.

Lorsqu'ils se décolèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs respirations étaient haletantes et ils restèrent un petit moment silencieux, cherchant simplement à reprendre leurs souffles.

Ils n'osaient pas se regarder mais la tension entre eux était encore palpable.

Cette sensation était à la fois douloureuse et terriblement agréable.

Draco n'avait jamais vécu de baiser si envoutant. Les lèvres du brun étaient encore gonflées et humides et il eu de nouveau envie d'y gouter. Il souhaitait de nouveau pouvoir embrasser, toucher, enlacer le corps d'Harry, il voulait tellement plus mais il s'avait qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Pas tant que ce dernier persisterait à le détester et le détesterait encore longtemps pour l'acte qu'il venait de commettre.

Parce qu'en faisant cela, Draco savait qu'il venait de griller toutes ses chances.

Il avait été bête et impatient et avait totalement succombé à cette soudaine pulsion sans même réfléchir aux conséquences.

Il se maudissait de perdre si facilement ses moyens face à Harry. A chaque instant il devait faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Et là, seul devant lui dans l'immense bibliothèque totalement déserte, il s'était senti incapable de résister plus longtemps à ce regard d'émeraude, à cette peau brunie par le soleil, au timbre de sa voix si ensorcelant et à tout ce qui faisait qu'à ses yeux il était si parfait.

En fait, c'était lui qui était totalement à sa merci et pas le contraire.

A présent, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire et c'était humiliant pour un Malfoy de n'avoir aucun plan de secours.

Devait-il le réconforter en le prenant dans ses bras ?

Non, c'était assurément une mauvaise idée, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste à distance et de plus Harry ne pleurait pas.

Il ne pleurait pas mais il avait tout de même la tête baissée et ses cheveux en batailles lui cachaient une partie du visage.

Était-il gêné alors ? Et que devait-il faire dans ce cas ? S'excuser maladroitement ?

Cette situation était vraiment affligeante. Un Malfoy ne s'excusait pas car un Malfoy n'avait jamais tort.

Pourtant, si Draco voulait réparer les dégâts et avoir de nouveau peut être une chance avec Harry il fallait bien qu'il s'y prenne d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Hum… écoute, je… comment dire, bafouilla-t-il en se prenant le front entre les mains.

Décidément il était pitoyable à chercher bêtement ses mots comme un enfant. Ce n'était pas si compliqué tout de même.

- Harry, je…, prononça-t-il une ultime fois avant de croiser le regard du brun afin d'y trouver une quelconque aide.

Seulement, les mots qui auraient du suivre moururent instantanément au fond de sa gorge et il fut de nouveau incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Les yeux d'Harry, d'habitude si pétillants, étaient à présent pointés vers lui et assombris par une colère angoissante.

Il transmettait dans son regard, une telle rancœur et ce avec une force phénoménale, que Draco n'osait plus bouger.

Allait-il le frapper d'un instant à l'autre ?

Le blond espérait que non mais dans un sens c'était légitime et il aurait du s'en douter.

Il se prépara donc à recevoir un coup ou au moins une insulte de la part du brun mais celui-ci persista à rester immobile et à l'observer.

Cela eu pour effet d'inquiéter encore plus Draco qui cherchait désespérément les bons mots pour se tirer d'affaire mais y avait-il seulement des _bons_ mots à employer dans ce genre de situation ou étais-ce perdu d'avance ?

- Harry…

L'entendre prononcer son nom de cette façon si triste fit au brun l'effet d'un courant électrique traversant tout son corps.

Il baissa alors de nouveau le regard, attrapa son sac resté sur la table et profita que Draco soit chamboulé pour se relever afin de quitter cet endroit.

Il contourna son partenaire, sans un regard, sans une parole et s'avança…

Mais au dernier moment celui-ci se retourna et l'agrippa par le poignet pour le faire revenir vers lui.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Pas comme ça. Il devait arranger les choses.

Seulement, ce qu'il vit lorsque les yeux d'Harry croisèrent à nouveau les siens, le terrassa profondément.

Une larme… une unique larme glissant le long de sa joue et le son de son cœur qui volait en éclat.

Inconsciemment il relâcha sa poigne et il laissa Harry s'en aller sans plus le retenir.


End file.
